Teketeke 2
by Kaiimi
Summary: 2 months have passed since the vicious murders in Mushroom City had ended and the 'urban-legend-come-to-life' monster, Teketeke, was killed. But when someone is found with their body split in half in Rogueport, one must assume there's a copycat killer.
1. Creepy Stare

Welcome to the 532493th horror story I've written. Like in the first story, there will be blood and gore and a big bodycount and you get to choose who you want to live or die (Well, if you really want to of course). This fic will have a bit more mystery in it then the last one, but otherwise it pretty much has the same elements. Once again, this and the first story was inspired by the Japanese urban legend also called Teketeke and it spawned two movies with the same name. This fic also has, more or less, the same cast of Suicide Country but some characters will not be included here.

Characters- Goombella Koops Koopie Flurrie Paper-Yoshi Vivian Bobbery Miss Mowz Professor Frankly Toadia Toadiko Gus Arfur Kylie Peeka Lahla Parakarry Shy Guy

A couple characters will most likely be added way later, but this is the cast list for now. So let's start, shall we?

CHAPTER 1

Goombella, Vivian and Koopie Koo were out at Peeka's shop enjoying some smoothies.

"...And that is why you should never play the Banjo-Kazooie game." Vivian finished explaining. Goombella and Koopie looked completely out of it.

"You know, I wouldn't have been so close to falling asleep if you hadn't taken 3 hours to explain that whole freaking story." Goombella said, finishing her smoothie.

"Well you know what? I stand up for what I believe in and I actually say what I wanna say unlike most people." Vivian replied.

"Um...congrats, I guess?" Koopie said. Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Uhh, new subject!" Goombella yelled out. "So Koopie, how's your relationship with Koops? You two have been kind of distant for the past week..."

"To tell you both the truth, I'm thinking of breaking up with him." Koopie confessed. Goombella and Vivian gave her shocked expressions.

"WHAT? WHY?" Vivian exclaimed.

"Because I just don't feel the same chemistry as I did when we were together the first few months. We never do anything anymore and he seems to be getting more depressed than usual." Koopie explained.

"Oh, THAT'S the reason. Maybe you should just take a break instead? I'm sure it will be good for the both of you." Goombella suggested.

"I don't know. I have a lot of thinking to do about it." Koopie sighed.

"Ooh ooh! I just remembered now! Do you guys remember that news report 2 months ago about 12 people being murdered in Mushroom City? The lady on the news said that 10 people had died with their bodies being sliced in half and 2 others were stabbed to death by...I think her name was Tiny Kong? Yeah! And the only survivors were Princess Daisy and our main, Mario!" Vivian said. Koopie gave her a weird look.

"Oh yeah, I remember that! It's so hard to believe that most of Mario's friends are dead...well, at least Mario and Daist are alive. And since Peach isn't around, maybe I have a chance to get with him?" Goombella said in hope.

"How cruel can you be, Goombella? You don't seem that affected that Princess Peach is dead, you know, the one you met on your journey years ago?" Koopie said.

"What? Of course I'm sad about her death? Well, I WAS sad but I learned to move on. I'm just saying maybe Mario will need some comfort so I could help him out with that..." Goombella said and smiled in thought.

"...Moving on, has it actually been confirmed that Teketeke killed all those people?" Koopie asked.

"I think so, because Daisy herself said in the report that she saw Teketeke herself and it was about to kill her until it started melting to the ground for some reason. And that Tiny Kong was the reason why Teketeke was killing everyone because she controlled her." Vivian explained.

"Wow. It's unbelievable that an urban legend is actually true. It's really creepy if you think about it..." Koopie said in distraught.

"Well as long as Teketeke is gone for good and that Tiny girl is in prison, no one else will be killed. Besides, Teketeke only travels around Mushroom City so even if she was still 'alive' somehow, she wouldn't be able to come here." Goombella said, throwing her smoothie away.

"Unless she can get over here somehow..." Vivian whispered with a giggle.

As the girls continued to talk, Gus was at the table next to them, finishing his smoothie up. As he glanced over at their table, he noticed something that creeped him out.

"They should so make a movie based off the Teketeke legend. I would so want to be in it." Koopie smirked.

"And be what, the first victim to die? Koopie, I saw your acting in that rip-off play of the 'The Thousand Year Door' and...well...let's just say you were overracting TOO much..." Goombella commented.

"Yeah yeah, I know! People came complaining to me about that as well. But that doesn't mean I can't improve." Koopie said.

"Audition for a B Movie. As long as you're acting is on the 'Okay' level, you're in no matter what." Vivian suggested, then her and Goombella laughed.

"I don't wanna be in no damn low-budget movie! That's stupid! You'll get nowhere in the acting industry if you star in movies like that!" Koopie pouted.

As Goombella continued to laugh, she noticed Gus staring at her in a weird way. She stopped laughing.

"WHAT? Can I help you with anything?" Goombella asked. Gus suddenly got up and quickly exited the place, still staring at Goombella as he left.

"What the hell was that all about?" Koopie asked.

"I don't know. That guy's been staring at me like that for a few days now. It's creepy." Goombella answered.

"Weird. Maybe he's trying to scare you or something?" Vivian asked.

"Maybe, but...it's just strange. He stares at me like there's something horrifying on my face. I don't get it!" Goombella shook her head.

"Time to clear out, girls! It's almost midnight!" Peeka called out.

"Holy crap, I didn't even realize it was so late! We better get home!" Vivian said, grabbing her stuff.

"Wow, time sure flies fast these days!" Koopie said while getting up.

"Alright so I'll see you guys tomorrow at Podleys?" Goombella asked.

"You sure will! Bye girls!" Koopie waved and merrily skipped off. Goombella waved to Vivian and headed the other way home.

Before Vivian transported herself to the Shadow Realm where she lives, she noticed someone sitting by the fountain and it looked like they were crying.

Vivian, being the caring and kind girl she is, she quickly walked over to where the person was.

"Excuse me, Miss...or mister, are you okay?" Vivian asked. The person was wearing a black sweater with their hood on. She couldn't see their legs very well.

"Hello?" Vivian asked louder. She put her hand on the person's shoulder. Their head moved very slowly to Vivian.

Once Vivian could see their face, she immediately got a weird feeling coming down over her. "Umm, are you lost or something? Do you need help?"

The person gave her an evil smirk.

Suddenly, he picked up a long scythe from the ground that was next to him, which Vivian didn't even notice was there.

"What are you doing?" Vivian asked, getting scared and started to back away. The person stood up with the scythe still in their hands. They then made a weird noise.

Tek. Tek.

Vivian gasped and ran for her life. The person started running after her too.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! PLEASE!" Vivian screamed and ran back to Peeka's shop and started banging on the door.

"HELP! YOU GOTTA HELP ME! THERE'S SOME PSYCHO OUT HERE!" Vivian screamed as loud as she could. The lights in the shop were still on so Peeka had to still be in there.

Unfortunately, the blender inside was on as Peeka was making herself a smoothie so she couldn't hear Vivian.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**SLICE!**

Vivian's blood splattered all over the front of the shop and on the ground.

EOC.

Sorry Vivian lovers, but she had to die. But don't blame, blame the Teketeke-wannabe that killed her. Review and post who you want to live/die AND post who you think the 'Teketeke' killer is. If you have no idea what the hell I'm talking about, read the ending of the last story.


	2. Running In The Dark

Characters- Goombella Koops Koopie Flurrie Paper-Yoshi Bobbery Miss Mowz Professor Frankly Toadia Toadiko Gus Arfur Kylie Peeka Lahla Parakarry Shy Guy

It was 1 PM the next day. Rogueport seemed more quiet than usual. The gang was hanging out at Podley's.

"So, I have some good news you guys! I saved up all my money and I'm gonna be taking a week long trip to Neon Heights! I AM SO EXCITED!" Flurrie cheered.

"AWWWWW, LUCKY! I've always wanted to go to that place. I wanna ride on that rocket that takes you, like, 100 feet in the air. Ooh, and I heard they built a rollercoaster there too." Paper Yoshi said in jealousy.

"That's great, Flurrie. When are you going?" Koopie asked.

"Hopefully next week. I'm going there by cruise ship. It's exactly what I need to escape all this drama!" Flurrie said.

"Vacationing on a cruise ship...that sounds so relaxing...my type of paradise." Goombella fantasized.

"Wasn't there a movie about some killer that murdered everyone on a private ship cruise, and the ship sank but a few survived?" Miss Mowz asked.

"Yeah. It was called Death cruise, I think." Koops answered.

"I'm not worried. If anyone tries to kill ME, I'll just simply blow them away with my powerful gust!" Flurrie laughed.

"I say, where on earth is Vivian at? That girl never shows up late for when we hang out, no?" Bobbery asked. Everyone else just shrugged in response.

"No idea. She hasn't even answered my text's, which is weird." Goombella said.

"Maybe she got into another fight with her sisters?" Paper Yoshi suggested.

"Maybe...I dunno. I don't think we should worry too much though. She'll show up any minute." Goombella said.

The door to the bar swung open.

"Vivian?" Koopie called out.

Nope. It was Gus instead.

"Ugh. It's stalker boy." Koopie grunted.

"Hmm? Now why would you call him that?" Bobbery asked.

"Because last night, when me, Koopie and Vivian were hanging out at Peeka's, he just kept staring at me for no reason. It gave us the creeps. I was all like, do you have a problem or something?" Goombella explained.

"Eh. Never did like the guy anyways. He's too much of a bitch." Paper Yoshi insulted. Miss Mowz bursted out laughing.

"OH MY GOD! I've never heard you say such a word, before! That's so weird coming from a young, small and cute dinosaur!" She said and continued to laugh.

"Let's just say I grew up in an awkward environment." Paper Yoshi replied.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Podley asked.

"There was suppose to be a package sent here to me. Is it here?" Gus asked.

"Ah, yes!" Podley said, getting a small, cardboard box from the lower shelf. "I'm not sure why all of places that a package would be sent here and not to your house, though..."

"Um...don't worry about it. Thank you." Gus said, swiping the box. As he was leaving, he glanced over at Goombella and stared at her as he left.

"Oh my god, he did it again!" Koopie shrieked.

"What the hell is that guy's problem? Seriously, does he WANT something from me? Does he like me? THIS IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!" Goombella yelled.

"Maybe he's secretly a serial killer and that package that he had has a hatchet in it and he'll use the hatchet to kill you?" Paper Yoshi theorized.

"Yeah. That makes so much sense. That also is gonna make me paranoid as well. Thanks dude." Goombella sarcastically said.

"Are you guys talking about Gus?" Asked a Shy Guy from the table next to him.

"Um...yes. Sorry if this sounds mean but...who are you?" Miss Mowz asked.

"Just call me Shy Guy. Anyways, sorry if I sounded like I was eavesdropping but, about Gus, you see, he was my next door neighbor a long time ago when we were teenagers. When I found out he moved here, I would occasionally visit him and hang out with him but these days...he's been getting to be really strange. When I went to his house yesterday, all his windows were covered up and it looked like he hadn't slept for days. He told me something about how I shouldn't stay out late at night because "it" will get me. He also said that he was the unlucky one because he sees "it" everywhere even though "it" only comes out at night. I asked him what "it" was and all he could say was that it was something not of this world, something indescribable." Shy Guy explained. The others were weirded out and shocked.

"My word, that Gus boy sure has a lot of problems!" Bobbery exclaimed.

"So basically, he's insane now, correct?" Paper Yoshi asked.

"I guess you could say that. But...I wouldn't be totally sure of that though. There seems to be a lot more to it." Shy Guy said.

"So do you think you can tell us why Gus always keeps staring at me weird?" Goombella asked.

"No idea. If you really wanna know, you're gonna have to ask him yourself." Shy Guy answered.

"That sounds just lovely." Koopie said in sarcasm.

"What a predicament you're in Goombella. Uh uh." Paper Yoshi shook his head while Goombella just sighed.

Later on, everyone decided to part ways except for Goombella and Bobbery.

"Yes? What is it that you want, Goombella?" Bobbery asked.

"I want to see this woman. Her name is Toadella, she's a psychic and a ghost channeler. Something that Shy Guy said about Gus...he said that he could see something not of this world anywhere he goes. And I think that's the reason why he might be staring at me. To him, I might resemble this 'thing' that's scaring Gus and I wanna know what it is." Goombella explained.

"Toadella? I've never heard of this woman...still, how can you be so sure this will work? This seems quite far-fetched if you want to ask for my opinion." Bobbery responded.

"I know, but I don't think I can handle that creep staring at me any longer. His eyes...they're stuck in my mind forever. The way he stares at me is just so...unnerving. I don't like it." Goombella said.

"Well, if you insist! Now where does this Toadella live?" Bobbery asked.

"West Rogueport, right by the Pianta Parlor. Let's go!" Goombella said and they both went off for West Rogueport.

They got to the house that was nearest to the parlor. It was two stories and the house looked more 'regular' than your typical Rogueport house.

"I must warn you, Toadella is kind of crazy so be prepared to be weirded out." Goombella warned and stepped on the porch. She rang the doorbell twice.

"Urgh. Do you smell that? Something smells...foul." Bobbery said.

"Dude, it's Rogueport. This place always smells foul." Goombella replied.

"Yeah, but rarely it smells on West Rogueport. Smells like dead meat if you ask me..."

"Please don't say or else my stomach will turn inside out."

They waited another minute and no response. Goombella rang the doorbell again.

"Come on, come on. I don't have all day." Goombella impatiently said.

"Yes? What do you want?" Said a girl's voice.

"Wha...? Oh!" Goombella was caught off guard by two Toad girls staring down at her and Bobbery from the second floor window.

"Hi there...umm, are you Toadella's kids?" She asked, never seeing them before when she went here.

"Only I am. I'm Toadia. This here is my friend, Toadiko. Do you need something?" Toadia asked.

"Oh. Yes. Umm, is your mom home? I need to ask her something important." Goombella answered.

"Mom is at Glitzville for a business meeting. She won't be home until 8 am tomorrow morning." Toadia responded.

"...I see. Well, thank you. I'll be back here by 8 then!" Goombella waved and walked away with Bobbery.

"Ugh, I hate that girl. She's such a bitch." Toadiko snarled.

"Woah, what up with the hating, girl?" Toadia asked.

"Sorry. I just don't like her though. She's your typical valley girl who thinks she can get away with anything she wants just because she's cute. BLEH!" Toadiko yelled.

"Geez, don't you think that's a bit too much? You're hating on her for no reason. Have you even met her?" Toadia asked, opening her Nintendo Power magazine.

"Yes, I have actually. It was at the Nintendo Conference in Mushroom City. I wanted to say hi to her and talk to her, but she just looked at me like I was some disfigured chick." Toadiko said. Toadia laughed.

"Wooooow! That's something to surely look back on!" She exclaimed.

"Hmph. Anyways, what do you think she wants with your mom?"

"Hell if I know!"

"Heh...ooh, close the window! I think a bad smell is coming in!" Toadiko demanded. Toadia pouted and slammed the window shut.

"I'm not sure how a smell from the outside could be coming in here." Toadia said.

"Because it already smells fresh in here so the only logical conclusion is something bad must be coming in from outside."

"I guess so. I wonder what it is. This side of Rogueport usually smells okay..."

"Don't know. It's probably barbecued dog."

"And speaking of smell, did you hear those screams last night?"

"Screams? No idea what you're talking about."

"It was past midnight. I was about to go to bed, until I heard this awful girl's scream. It scared the hell out of me! And it sounded for real too!"

"Probably just some dumbasses screwing around."

"I don't think so...this girl's scream sounded like it came from a horror movie. It actually sounded like she was being chased down or something like that. I tried to looking out my window to see what was going on, but I couldn't see a thing."

"Huh. That's really weird...let's hope some girl didn't get gang raped!"

LATER...

Bobbery was walking home with some groceries in both his hands. It was dark out and very few lights were on.

"Errr...why did I choose such a late time to get food? I mean yeah, a lot of people wouldn't be at the store but still, at least I won't have to be kept on my toes on my way home..." Bobbery said in suspense.

He turned around quickly to make sure no one was following him.

"What is wrong with me? Really, if some stranger dares to attack me, I could simply just blow up. I'm worrying over nothing!" Bobbery said, trying to keep himself calm.

Then he heard a noise for real this time. He swiftly turned around.

He saw a figure in a black cloak, staring right back at him.

"...Eh?" Was all Bobbery could say. He had a huge feeling of worry come over him.

Suddenly, the figure drew out a long scythe from behind him. Bobbery's eyes widened.

"I can't tell if this guy is trying to scare me or not...but I won't take my chances." Bobbery whispered to himself and started to back away slowly.

"I don't want no harm! Just keep away from me!" Bobbery yelled out. He was all for peace, not violence.

_Tek. Tek._

Bobbery heard the noise the figure made, but he couldn't tell what kind of noise it was.

"Excuse me...? Did you say something?" Bobbery asked.

_Teke-teke. Tek. Tek. Tek. Tek._

The black-cloaked figure then started running to Bobbery at a very fast speed.

"GAH!" Bobbery also ran for his life.

Meanwhile, Miss Mowz had just exited her shop and was locking it up for the night.

"I wonder where Vivian has been...it's not like her to ignore ALL of our calls and texts..." Miss Mowz wondered out loud. She locked the door and turned around and saw something that scared.

She witnessed a black-cloaked person chasing after Bobbery. It looked the person some knife weapon in their heads.

"OH MY GOD! BOBBERY!" She screamed. She didn't know what to do. Should she attack the scythe-wielding maniac? Or call for help?

"Um...SCREW IT!" Miss Mowz got out her cellphone and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"HELP! GET OVER TO ROGUEPORT RIGHT NOW! SOME PSYCHO IS CHASING MY FRIEND WITH A KNIFE!"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Bobbery yelled. He was right near his house. Only a couple more feet...

Locked.

The front door was locked.

"GRRRR! MY KEYS! WHERE ARE MY KEYS?" Bobbery panicked and threw the groceries to the ground. He started digging through his pockets to find him.

He finally got them and inserted them into the keyhole. Due to his panic though, he kept screwing up trying to unlock it.

"COME ON YOU PIECE OF CRAP!"

He finally unlocked it.

"YES!"

**SLICE!**

EOC.

Poor Bobbery. So close to being safe. Please review.


	3. Ghost

Characters- Goombella Koops Koopie Flurrie Paper-Yoshi Miss Mowz Professor Frankly Toadia Toadiko Gus Arfur Kylie Peeka Lahla Parakarry Shy Guy Podley (I forgot to add him last chapter) Toadella (NEW CHARACTER)

It was 4 PM the next day. Goombella was heading her way back to Rogueport. She thought about going to Toadella's house earlier but she decided to sleep in and watch the movie "Attack On The Pin-Up Boys" first.

As Goombella made her way into West Rogueport, she saw Miss Mowz and Koops talking. They both have worried looks upon their faces.

"What the hell...?" Goombella said to herself. She walked over to where they were.

"Oh g-god...if he died...there's just no way I'd be able to forgive myself...-sniff-" Koops sobbed.

"Woah, what's going on here you guys?" Goombella asked. Miss Mowz turned to her, wiping a tear from her eye.

"It's about Bobbery. I saw him last night and he...oh my god, Goombella it was TERRIFYING! HE WAS BEING CHASED BY A FUCKING GUY DRESSED IN BLACK WITH THIS LONG KNIFE IN HIS HANDS!" Miss Mowz exclaimed. Goombella's eyes widened.

"WH-WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS? Is Bobbery...dead?" Goombella asked, also starting to get teary.

"Well, I called the police as soon I saw him being chased down. The police came 5 minutes later and...at his house...there was blood on the ground, right outside the door. But we couldn't find Bobbery anywhere...-sniff-" Miss Mowz explained.

"So does that mean, there's a serial killer on the loose possibly?" Goombella asked.

"Probably. But, I want to know if he's alive or not. I hope to God that he's not dead. The police asked residents around the area but they said that they didn't see anything suspicious. They even asked Frankly but he didn't know anything." Miss Mowz said.

"...Did they ask Gus?" Goombella asked. Miss Mowz hesitated to speak.

"Yes. He said the same thing as everyone else."

"How was he? How did he act?"

Koops was confused as to why Goombella was asking these questions.

"Um...his eyes looked tired and his voice sounded really raspy. That's it."

"Oh. Have you told anyone else about this?"

"Yes. I called Flurrie, Paper Yoshi and Koopie and told them. As expected, they were all devastated and a search is currently going out for Bobbery."

"Do you guys think that Vivian was also captured by this 'killer'? Or worse?" Koops asked. They both looked at him.

"It's starting to seem likely. She still hasn't answered my calls. This is getting really messed up." Miss Mowz replied. Goombella sighed.

"Well we're just gonna have to let the police handle it then. Now if you'll excuse me I have something important to do. I'll see you guys later." Goombella said then walked over to Toadella's house.

"So Miss Mowz, does this mean that one of the people here is the one that captured Bobbery and maybe Vivian? If so, who do you think it is?" Koops asked.

"How the hell should I know? I don't trust most of the people in this town. Each one of them looks equally as guilty." Miss Mowz replied.

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

The door opened.

"Oh, Goombella! How are you, my darling? I haven't seen you in SUCH a long time!" Toadella said in a dramatic tone. She was a yellow-spotted Toad that was dressed in extremely rich and classy clothing (despite the fact she lives in Rougeport, home of the poor and weird).

"Um...it's only been two weeks since I saw you." Goombella corrected.

"Oh don't be so mischievous my dearie! Come in, come in!" Toadella gestured. Goombella slowly walked in. The inside looked like any regular house.

"Now what is it that you want, dearie? Do you want your fortune told? Cause if you do, then I can do it 100 times better than pompous idiot, Merlee!" Toadella raged.

"No no no! I just...I need your help. You see, this guy Gus keeps staring at me in a creepy way, everytime I see him. Then, his friend named Shy Guy says that Gus has been acting really weird recently. Shy Guy said that Gus said he saw "it" everywhere he went and that "it" was something not of this world and that "it" only comes out at night. And I have a really weird feeling it's got something to do with me. So that's why I came here to you, Toadella, to ask for help on what Gus is seeing whenever he looks at me." Goombella explained. Toadella seemed intrigued.

"Hmm. Very odd. Well, let's just see what I can do. Here, sit at the table." Toadella said and pointed to a dining table near the kitchen. They both sat in the wooden chairs.

"Okay. This is going to take a few minutes so please bare with me. I need absolute silence." Toadella ordered. She then stared deeply into Goombella's eyes, which freaked her the hell out. Goombella was tempted to say something, but she didn't want to ruin it. The atmosphere and energy in the room was becoming quite awkward.

_"Does she even know what she's doing?"_ Goombella thought.

Toadella then closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and then out. She then waved her hands towards her face as if she was wafting a smell.

_"I'm beginning to think this isn't gonna work out..."_

Toadella opened her eyes again. She gasped.

"What? What is it?" Goombella asked in immediate curiousity.

"Oh my god...what in the world is THIS? I've never seen anything like this in my entire life!" She said in complete shock.

"WHAT IS IT? TELL ME WHAT IT IS!" Goombella yelled in panic.

"A girl...with long hair...she looks disfigured...no...not disfigured...HER BODY'S BEEN CUT IN HALF!" She exclaimed.

"WH-WHAT? HOW? WHO IS THIS?" Goombella screamed.

"She's just...staring at the ground...right beside you...it seems she has an attachment to you." Toadella explained.

"Attachment? How?" Goombella asked. Her heart was beating faster.

"What is this now? This girl...she didn't die here? What now?" Toadella said, putting full concentration to the left of Goombella. Goombella herself didn't see anything there obviously.

"Toadella, who the hell is this girl! Is this why Gus keeps staring at me?" Goombella asked.

"...Mushroom City? What? Those are the words I keep making out. Mushroom City. What is your name? You must tell me."

"I can't even believe this is happening. A ghost...following me...that's just insane." Goombella thought.

"To...Toadinia? That's your name? That seems so familiar. Why have you come here?"

Goombella wiped the sweat off her forehead. Things were definitely getting crazy now.

"Because of...scythe? What? I don't understand. You want to see who stole this...scythe? Is that it?"

Goombella gasped. "Oh my god, I know who you're talking about. Toadinia! The girl from the Teketeke urban legend! In the legend, her body is cut in half and kills people with a scythe! That's who she is!"

"Yes. It's her. But why are you here now? Didn't you die, Toadinia? Tell me, what brought you all the way here? ...Huh? Your scythe, yes. Wait...no, I see it now. You have an attachment to the scythe that you kill people with. Is the scythe here in Rogueport?"

"Wait a second, does that mean that this ghost possibly killed Bobbery and Vivian? Please tell me it's not true."

"No...I can't hear her words clearly. But...it's not her. She is merely a spirit now. But, you're here because your scythe was stolen, Toadinia? Am I right in saying that?"

There was a long pause.

"Uh huh. I understand...at least I think I do. No, don't depart from me! GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Toadella screamed and almost fell off her chair.

"Wait Toadella, so what does this all mean? Why is Teketeke here and following ME around?" Goombella asked.

"She is here because she has an attachment to the scythe she kills people with...someone stole that scythe and has brought it here." Toadella explained.

"So...why did this person steal this scythe then?" Goombella asked.

"I'm afraid that this person is using the scythe to kill people with it. What we're dealing with right here is a copycat, Goombella. That's the only logical outcome I can come up with."

"Oh my god...this is not happening. This. Is. Not. Fucking. Happening!"

"And as for your second question...I'm afraid I don't know how to answer that. It's possible that Toadinia needs a guide and she's chosen you but...I'm not too sure."

"So what should we do then? Notify the police?"

"Do you really think the police are gonna believe a story like this? No. I have an idea though, let's look for the scythe. It has to be in Rogueport if Toadinia's spirit is lingering around here."

"How is that gonna work though? How are we so sure that Toadinia isn't gonna come back as Teketeke and start killing everyone again?"

"Well, we can't be so sure of everything, sweetie."

"Sigh...fine. And I'm guessing this means that...Vivian and Bobbery have gotten killed by this copycat killer?"

"I'm not gonna say yes and I'm not gonna say no. We'll find out when the time comes. Now, I'll start looking in this area. You check out in East Rogueport and if we don't find anything, we'll check in Central Rogueport tomorrow."

"Fine. And I'm gonna try to get my friends to help me, although it's gonna be hard to convice them of this. Thank you so much for your help." Goombella then left the house. She was still very on edge because now, a ghost was following her. What are the odds of that?

MEANWHILE...

Toadia and Toadiko were reading the billboard outside Thriff T.'s shop.

"A search has been sent out for Admiral Bobbery and Vivian Shaydes. If you have any idea of where these two might be at, please call the number: 655-282-4921. Make sure to stay keep your doors and windows locked, folks! And don't go out late at night by yourself!"

"Hmm. Seems like we got a kidnapper on the loose. Too bad they didn't capture Goombella, heh heh heh." Toadiko laughed.

"Come on Toadiko, this is serious. We can't just let this pass us by as if it never happened. Someone might be out there, watching our every move and planning to get us next!" Toadia said in paranoia.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. This is ROGUEPORT for crying out loud! Crime happens every day! Why is everyone so surprised for?" Toadiko asked.

"But the thing is, the crime HERE is usually things getting stolen or gangs getting into fights. Nothing else. Not to mention, who in the world would kidnap Vivian, who doesn't even LIVE in Rogueport, and Bobbery, who doesn't even bother anybody? There's something more to it. There has to be." Toadia said, rubbing her temples and clearly thinking hard.

"You're overthinking it, girl. Just let it go." Toadiko said, trying to get off the subject. Paper Yoshi spotted Toadiko and went up to her.

"Oh, Toadiko! Man, I haven't seen you in a while! How is my little tomboy doing?" Paper Yoshi teased and laughed. Toadiko immediately started getting irritated.

"What the hell do you want, you freak of nature?" She angrily asked.

"Just wondering if you were invited to Toadessa's sleepover party. She said she was renting out the room above Podley's bar for her and her friends. I know Toadia got invited." He said, crossing his arms with an evil smirk upon his face.

Toadiko quickly turned to Toadia. "...You got invited and you didn't even tell me?"

"Um...well...I...uh...I was just...um...thinking about it! Yeah. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go or not...heh heh." Toadia awkwardly said and blushed.

"Hey hold up a second, you didn't get invited to her sleepover, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" Paper Yoshi teased even more.

"I DID TOO! I just didn't wanna go, OKAY?" Toadiko yelled.

"Yeah, right. She didn't invite you cause you're not girly enough! Hahahaha!" Paper Yoshi laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Toadiko yelled and clenched her fists.

"Toadiko's not a girl! Toadiko's not a girl!" Paper Yoshi sang and laughed some more.

Toadiko clenched her teeth and started getting REALLY mad.

"That's it. You are DEAD!" Toadiko screamed and began charging at Paper Yoshi.

"Wha...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Paper Yoshi screamed and ran for his life.

"COME BACK HERE YOU SLIMEBAAAAAAAAAAALL!" Toadiko yelled.

LATER...

"Oh hello, Goombella! You nearly took me by surprise there, heh heh." Professor Frankly said. He was sitting at his computer desk and books were scattered about.

"I need to tell you something important. Everyone else is gonna be here too." Goombella said.

"Ooh, this sounds bad. Wait, is it bad?" Frankly asked.

"Yes, it is. And it's gonna sound EXTREMELY far-fetched and unrealistic but you're gonna have to trust me, okay?" Goombella begged.

"Please, Goombella, I'm an avid believer of many things that are considered 'unrealistic'. You know you can confide in me." Frankly said in comfort.

The front door suddenly opened and in came the group.

"Goombella, we're all here. So what's this important meeting about?" Flurrie asked.

"I'm willing to bet 50 coins that it's not good." Koopie said.

"Okay, I need to tell you guys that- WOAH! What happened to you?" Goombella suddenly shrieked and pointed to Paper Yoshi. Everyone looked toward him as well. His nose was bloody and his right temple was bruised.

"Um...I don't wanna talk about it..." Paper Yoshi said in embarassment.

"...Anyways, what I'm about to tell you all is something that you're gonna think is so unbelievable and stupid, but you HAVE to believe me. So, I know this psyhic and ghost channeler called Toadella. When Shy Guy told me about how Gus was acting weird recently and why he was staring at me weird, I couldn't help but think it had to be something supernatural. I know that sounds kind of dumb, but it was a huge gut instinct. So I went to Toadella and she somehow found out that the ghost of Toadinia AKA Teketeke was...following me. Now, keep listening here. Toadella was somehow able to talk with Teketeke and found that the reason why she's in Rogueport is because someone stole her scythe which she uses to kill people with and since she has an attachment to that scythe, she's here trying to find out...well, I assume. But since needs a guide, I'm guessing she chose me but I'm 100% sure about that, it's just a theory Toadella thought of. So now basically, we are dealing with someone who has stole her scythe and is possibly using it to kill people. And I'm afraid that's what might've happened with Vivian and Bobbery, although we can't jump to that conclusion yet. So now, what I need you guys to do is help me find this scythe because I think once the scythe is found, Teketeke...or just Toadinia can go away forever...hopefully. I'm not too positive but it's the only thing we have to go for. Do you guys understand?" Goombella explained. Everyone else had weirded out looks.

"Wow. I don't even know to respond to all of that." Koopie said.

"Um...what's Teketeke?" Koops asked.

"It's a name for a girl called Toadinia that got her body sliced in half by a train when she fell off a bridge. She crawls on the ground using her hands and elbows which makes a 'tek-tek' so that's why she's called that." Goombella said.

"Oh dear, this is a little too much to comprehend, for my tastes!" Flurrie said.

"Erm, so you want us to find this scythe in hopes of making Teketeke go away forever? Is that it?" Miss Mowz asked with uncertainly. Goombella nodded her head.

"Sorry Goombella, but this is too fan-fiction for me. Have you gone crazy or something?" Paper Yoshi asked.

"Hey! Don't be so rude! I, on one hand, believe Goombella. Why would she tell such a lie? What would she have to gain from doing it? Nothing. I've heard of this Teketeke story and I was interested by the many sights on it, and I was shocked to find out the urban legend was true when people were actually killed in Mushroom City by having their bodies sliced in half!" Frankly said in amazement.

"WHAT? All of that...actually happened?" Koops asked in shock.

"Yeah, 2 months ago. It was all over the news." Koopie answered.

"So what do you guys say? Can you PLEASE help me out with this?" Goombella pleaded.

"Of course we'll help you, dearie! Although I'm extremely skpetical about stuff like this, I think I can make an exception this time because this seems too real to be fake." Flurrie happily said.

"I'll help out as well. The thought of someone mimicking Teketeke's killings is very unnerving and scary." Miss Mowz said.

"Me and Koops will help out too. Right, Koops?" Koopie asked, making sure Koops doesn't get out of this one.

"Um...yeah...sure." Koops said with uneasiness.

"I suppose I'll help too. Maybe this will help me not be so ignorant for once." Paper Yoshi said with a weak smile.

"Perfect! We can start searching in this area." Goombella said with a bright smile.

Many hours had passed by, and no luck so far. It was getting very close to midnight.

Podley exited his bar while holding a big, plastic bag.

"Hmm, nice night out tonight. Too bad I'll probably be spending the rest of my living years out in Rogueport, experiencing it of all places." Podley said to himself with a sigh. He went to the trash can and put the plastic bag in.

"Maybe it would do me some good if I got kidnapped...I could use a little drama and edginess in my life for once. NO! What am I thinking? Ergh, I must not think like that, it's just not healthy..." Podley said as he headed back to the bar.

_Tek tek tek tek tek tek._

"Huh? Who's there?" Podley asked, stopping in his tracks. He stared down the dark alley but couldn't see a thing.

"I must be going crazy...hell, I probably AM crazy already..."

_Teke-teke-teke-teke._

"There it is again! Who is that? Come out and show yourself!" Podley yelled. He then noticed a moving dark mass in the alley.

"...Who are you?"

The dark mass was getting closer.

"Wait a second...are you...the kidnapper?" Podley gasped.

The figure didn't reply. They just got out a long scythe.

"You're not a kidnapper...you're a murderer."

The figure suddenly ran toward Podley at a very fast speed.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Podley screamed, running back to the bar.

But his old legs gave him a disadvantage.

_**SLICE!**_

EOC.

A couple more characters will be added later on, and that will be it. And by the way, it might seem like this fic is gonna be shorter than the first one, but trust me, it won't be. It's actually going to be longer than the first one.


	4. 4 Down

Characters- Goombella Koops Koopie Flurrie Paper-Yoshi Miss Mowz Professor Frankly Toadia Toadiko Gus Arfur Kylie Peeka Lahla Parakarry Shy Guy Toadella

Everyone re-grouped back at Frankly's house, all tired and worn out.

"Well, we've checked everywhere and no sign of the scythe has been spotted. Maybe it's not in this area?" Paper Yoshi suggested.

"Or maybe it's hidden somewhere very secretively and it would only take a genius to figure it out?" Koopie asked.

"Maybe but...I don't know. Sigh...well, will you guys promise to help find it tomorrow? We can look in central Rogueport as that's where Toadella is gonna look as well." Goombella asked as politely as she could.

"Why of course! I'm sure all of us have enough free time to find this little scythe. Actually, this is getting to be more of a mystery case, which I'm a huge fan." Flurrie said in excitement.

"Alright, fine but we are NOT starting in the morning! I need my beauty sleep and to...um...make sure I get some excercise." Paper Yoshi said. Koopie raised her eyebrow at him.

"Wait, hold on a second, how come we didn't investigate Gus' house? He's like the most suspicious person in Rogueport for this...missing scythe case, or however you want to call it!" Miss Mowz asked.

"Oh, we forgot to tell you! While you were at around Arfur's house, we attempted to go to Gus' place but we were told off and almost chased away by those stupid Robbo gangsters." Koopie explained.

"Yeah. They seemed like they were gonna kill us for a second!" Paper Yoshi exclaimed.

"I see. Well, you all tried. I still feel kind of bad for searching through Arfur's place like we owned it. I mean, we basically broke into his house when he wasn't even home. I'm surprised we weren't caught." Miss Mowz said.

"It's his own fault for leaving his room window open like that. Seriously, who in the world does that? Especially in a place like Rogueport where everywhere you go is dangerous?" Koopie said.

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures. We can't afford to let anyone else get kidnapped...or killed." Goombella almost stuttered. Everyone had a chill go down their spine.

"Please don't say that, dearie. We gotta have hope that Bobbery and Vivian are at the very least, alive. The only question is, where would they be at?" Flurrie said.

"I'm afraid that we should just end all these questions and save them for tomorrow. It's obvious we're all very tired so let's just get a good night's rest and be prepared for tomorrow, hmm?" Frankly calmly suggested. Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"Okie dokie then. Good night Frankly!" Paper Yoshi said and waved as did everyone else.

"WAIT, HOLD UP A SECOND!" Frankly suddenly screamed. Everyone jumped and turned toward him.

"WHAT? WHAT'S GOING ON?" Koops shrieked.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR! I AM SO STUPID, HOW COULD I FORGET?" Frankly yelled and facepalmed himself.

"Forget what? Your daily vitamins?" Goombella asked.

"No! Well, yes, but that's not what I was talking about! If I remember correctly, according to the Teketeke urban legend, Teketeke kills people when they're out late at night, and based on Goombella's descriptions earlier about this 'scythe-stealer' being a copycat killer, this guy will want to stay as true to the urban legend as possible." Frankly explained.

"Wait a second, so does that mean we can't go outside right now? Are you serious?" Koopie asked.

"Yes. According to my watch, it's 10 minutes to midnight. Although, there is no set time as to when Teketeke starts her murder spree, it's still too risky to be out there as this time." Frankly said. Everyone grunted.

"Are you telling me we're suppose to sleep in here tonight? Come on, Frankly! I need to get back home to sleep in my warm and comfy bed!" Paper Yoshi complained.

"Would you rather die while you're out there and would you rather be in here, where it's safe?" Frankly asked. Paper Yoshi looked frustrated.

"Frankly, the warp pipe to the underground isn't that far from here. It's about only 30 feet I think? All of us could it there under 20 seconds and we could get home that way." Goombella said.

"I said no! If you guys get killed, I'll be in depression for the rest of my living days. You are staying here and that's final." Frankly demandingly said.

"But Frankly, I need to get home to my dad. If I don't get home this instant, he'll freak out and call the police to come look for me!" Koops said.

"Don't you have your cellphone? You could use that to call or text your dad." Koopie suggested. Koops looked down in embarassment.

"Um...I sort of...forgot it at home..." He said in awkwardness.

"Well that's just damn great, because I don't have my cellphone either!" Koopie grunted.

"Here, you guys can use my cellphone to- oh damnit..." Goombella swore. "Nevermind, it's out of power. Guess that's what I get for not bothering to search for my phone charger..."

"Okay look, I'm a pretty fast runner so I'm almost positive I can make it to the pipe in about 5 seconds. Sorry Frankly, but the comfort of my home is what I prefer and besides, I hate Rogueport. The only reason I still come here is so I can hang out with you guys." Paper Yoshi said, opening the door.

"Fine. It's your own decision. But don't say that I didn't warn you." Frankly said, sitting back in his chair.

"I'm afraid I must go too, my dear. I simply can't leave my house back at Boggly Woods unattended with all those awful piranha plants and ruff puffs still around. But don't worry, I can simply float high off the ground so the killer won't slice me up!" Flurrie said, also getting ready to go out.

"We're gonna go too. Me and Koops should've gotten home earlier but, I'd rather get there now than in the morning." Koopie said.

"I'm going with you guys too. I just feel like it's the right way." Miss Mowz said.

"Will you be okay if I go too, Frankly? I promise I'll watch out for anything and keep on my toes." Goombella asked.

"Go ahead. It's not like I can stop you anyways." Frankly said in a strange way.

"Alright, let's go!" Paper Yoshi yelled and lead the group. He ran as fast as he could and got to the warp pipe within seconds and went in.

"Hurry, hurry!" Koops yelled, grabbing hard of Koopie's hand. They both entered the warp pipe together.

"Don't waste time, my dears! Hurry along now!" Flurrie yelled, also entering the pipe.

Miss Mowz ran to the pipe and looked to her sides to make sure nothing was coming at her. The coast was clear so far.

She got to the pipe, but then stopped and turned around. Goombella wasn't running, she was just standing there, looking around.

"GOOMBELLA! What the hell are you doing? Get over here!" Miss Mowz called out.

Frankly heard this and went to his doorway and also saw Goombella standing there.

"Goombella, either get back inside or get in the pipe! Don't just stand around like that!" Frankly yelled.

"But...I don't even see anything...or hear anything." Goombella replied, still looking around.

Miss Mowz walked closer to her and looked around as well. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Maybe he...or she isn't in this part of Rogueport?" Miss Mowz asked.

_Tek. Tek. Tek._

As Goombella looked toward Miss Mowz, she screamed.

"BEHIND YOOUUUUUUUUUUU!" She screamed as loud as she could.

Miss Mowz swiftly turned around and saw something only for a split second of her remaining life.

_**SLICE!**_

Goombella screamed bloody murder as blood got splashed all over her. She then ran for her life back to Frankly's house.

"GET IN RIGHT NOW!" Frankly screamed. Goombella jumped from the doorway and onto the floor. Frankly slammed the door shut and locked it.

"DID YOU SEE IT? DID YOU FUCKING SEE THAT THING?" Goombella screamed and started to cry.

"Yes. I did. That was a real person all right. And that scythe...he or she has it. This person is too sneaky. I couldn't even tell where they came from when they were heading for Miss Mowz..." Frankly said.

"Miss Mowz...no. It's all my fault. If I wasn't just standing out there like an idiot, she wouldn't have been killed." Goombella sobbed.

MEANWHILE...

"Where were you in between the hours of midnight and 3 AM on Thursday morning?" Kylie Koopa asked. Lahla seemed beyond annoyed by this girl.

"Um, I was like, closing the shop down and heading home with my sister! Gosh!" She said while chewing a big wad of gum.

"...I see. And which way did you and your sister go home to after closing down the shop?" Kylie asked, taking down some notes.

"Are you trying to accuse me of something here? You never even told me why you're asking me these questions! Do I have to call the FBI on your ass?" Lahla yelled, trying not to accidentally spit out of her gum.

"That won't be necessary. I am a forensics investigator and part-time detective. I'm just doing my job. Anyways, if you've bothered to read the news you should know, young lady, that Miss Vivian Shaydes and Sir Admiral Bobbery have both been missing for over 24 hours now and I need to gather info so I can get a lead." Kylie explained.

"Well you ain't getting nothing from me cause I didn't do SHIT!" Lahla yelled, throwing her gum away.

"Oh really? How do I know you're not lying?" Kylie asked, eyeing her oddly.

"You know what, GET OUT OF MY PARLOR! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOUR WEIRD FACE EVER AGAIN OR ELSE I WILL TAKE A MUSHROOM SHAKE AND THROW IT AT YOUR HEAD!" Lahla screamed and ripped a magazine in half out of pure rage, acting like she was some female version of the Hulk.

Kylie sighed and walked out of the Pianta Parlor.

"Life of an agent." Was all she said and sighed again. She was becoming stressed out by what was going on.

As she started to head back to Glitzville, where she works at, she noticed something odd...and even smelled something odd too.

"Oh God...what an awful smell! Is that coming from...there?" She said. She was looking at a trash can at the corner of the entrance to the Railroad Station, right by Toadella's house. There was blood leaking out from the top and trinkling down the side.

"Don't tell me...a body is in there, isn't it?" Kylie asked herself. As she got closer to the trash can, the smell got worse.

She tried to open the trash can, but the lid was taped down. She removed the tape as quickly as she could and removed the lid and almost screamed and puked at what she saw.

There was Vivian. Split in two and beginning to decompose. All thrown and smashed together in one trash can.

Kylie backed away from the trash can and calmed herself down.

"Well, that explains where the smell is coming from. And it looks like I found Vivian Shaydes too. But how did she get sliced in half like that? I've never seen anything like this before." Kylie said.

She then heard a scream in the distance.

"Oh no, sounds like more trouble!" She then ran to where the scream sounded like it came from. As she got into Central Rogueport, she noticed something that caught her attention.

Further away, in East Rogueport, she saw someone run in to the alley beside Merlon's house. She also what looked like two bodies on the ground near the same area.

She got out her gun and ran over there.

She slowed down as she got close to the alley. She carefully went in there, in a 'ready-to-fire' position. She didn't hear or see anything yet. All she needed to do was check what was around the corner...

She jumped out of the corner and saw a dark figure climb on top of a roof and run away.

"HEY! YOU!" Kylie screamed. The figure was no longer seen. Kylie ran out of the alley and back into the main area. She still couldn't see the figure.

"Man, that guy is really fast. The bastard's lucky I didn't get here sooner." Kylie said. She looked to her right and gasped as she saw the body of Miss Mowz split in half.

"Oh my god...this is really getting to be out of control. How does that guy slice these people's bodies in half so easily? They must be really strong. Still...if the killer continues doing this every single night, no one in Rogueport will be left alive...maybe. I better get police over here to check this out and send this body back to HQ. I wonder if it's one of those Robbo gang members...they seem pretty tough." Kylie said and got out her cellphone to call 911.

EOC.

Really sorry for not updating sooner, but school is cramming down homework and study lessons down our throats like there's no tomorrow since finals are next week. But don't worry, I'll be updating more quickly starting next weekend. Please review.


	5. Interrogation

Characters- Goombella Koops Koopie Flurrie Paper-Yoshi Professor Frankly Toadia Toadiko Gus Arfur Kylie Peeka Lahla Parakarry Shy Guy Toadella

"MAIL CALL!" Parakarry yelled out, putting the mail in Frankly's mail box. As he was about to fly away, he was stopped by some Robbo gang members.

"Hey, paratroopa! Don't be coming out here at night or else Teketeke will slice those wings right off ya!" Said one of them and laughed.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Parakarry asked in total confusion.

"Haven't you seen the news? Vivian Shaydes and that mouse girl was found dead last night, sliced in half! I think I even heard one of the girls' screaming!" Said the same Robbo guy and laughed again.

"Yup. And what famous killer is known for slicing people in life? Teketeke, bitch!" Said another Robbo member.

"Get a brain, you morons! He's a mailman, he doesn't live here!" Said yet another member.

"Shut up, bitch!" Replied the other member.

"Teketeke...? Oh, I remember now. It was an urban legend that actually came true when those people back in Mushroom City got sliced in half by Teketeke. But wait, why are there people being sliced in half if Teketeke's already dead? Is someone mimicking these deaths after the murder spree in Mushroom City?" Parakarry said to himself. He then quickly ran to the town center and saw a big group of people standing around the News Billboard.

Vivian Shaydes and Miss Mowz, the owner of the Lovely Howz of Badges, were found dead last night, both being sliced in half. Police are now searching hard throughout Rogueport and other bordering areas to find any clues on who's doing this. From now on, nobody is permitted to be outside after midnight unless it's important. Police will be on lookout from midnight to 3 AM.

There was talking and worrying amongst the crowd. Parakarry read what he could on the billboard.

"Wow. Thank god I don't live in this place, then!" He said in relief. He then flew off, but didn't realize that he accidentally dropped a letter from his bag.

"So that's it. This killer really IS basing these murders off of those Teketeke killings that happened in Mushroom City. Talk about being unoriginal." Toadiko said, walking away from the billboard.

"I've heard of that. It was really creepy and I think I even had a nightmare of it. But still, how do you figure?" Toadia asked.

"2 girls getting sliced in half. 1 guy missing. Do you think that's not a message? It's a copycat. A mimicker. Actually, I'm not even sure if that's a word, but you catch my drift." Toadiko said.

"Well, it's certainly looking that way. And if you're right, then we should be safe as long as we don't go out late at night. Teketeke...ha! I can't believe people find that urban legend scary. Not much of a killer ghost if it can only kill people that are out late at night." Toadia laughed.

"Um...didn't you JUST say that you had a nightmare about it?" Toadiko asked.

"Yes, but that was only because I found out that the legend was real. Teketeke is such a joke. I can't believe they're gonna make a movie out of it." Toadia laughed.

"...Anyways, I guess that explains where that foul smell was coming from too."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't know? Vivian Shaydes' body was found in a trash can near your house and her body was decomposing. Yuck."

"EWW! That's so gross! Man, I'd like to know who this killer is. They are one fucked up psychopath."

"I think I might know who. That Shy Guy..."

"Shy Guy? What?"

"You haven't seen him? I saw him a few days ago, heading into Podley's. He looked suspicious and...weird. Other than that time, I have never seen him again."

"Huh. That's strange. I've never seen him either. Does he even live here?"

"I doubt it, but...he'd make a good suspect."

"Goombella, wake up. It's almost noon." Frankly said, shaking her. She was laying on the floor as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Oh...OH! I don't even remember falling asleep here. What the hell happened last night? I feel like I have the worst hangover ever." Goombella said and yawned.

"You passed out on the floor after running in from seeing Miss Mowz get killed. Right after that, the police came by and picked up her body and took it away. Although, I find it strange they didn't come to this house for questions...well, no matter. I also checked the news. Apparently, police are gonna be heavily patrolling the area at night from now on and they found...Vivian's body in West Rogueport, also sliced up." Frankly explained. Goombella just shook her head.

"I had a feeling she was dead. But I hope this means no more murders then. I'm...well, not just me but the whole town is going through enough stress as it is." She said as she got up.

"We still need to find that scythe, don't we? Just because police are on patrol, doesn't mean this guy or girl won't stop killing." Frankly said.

"Yes, you're right. Let's go look in Central Rogueport. Toadella will be looking there too. I would call the others to come help but, I think they're already annoyed enough by the situation and probably need a break." Goombella said as she was heading her way out.

"Understandable. Luckily, I feel energetic today so we can start now. Let's go!" Frankly said, all hyped up. They both quickly went out the door and into Central Rogueport. When they got there, they saw a big crowd in front of Podley's.

"What the hell...?" Goombella said.

"COME ON, OPEN UP! WE'RE THIRSTY!" Said an angry toad.

"If this door doesn't open in another minute, I'm breaking in!" Said a koopa.

"Where the heck is Podley at? The bar should be open by now!" Yelled a toad girl.

"That's odd. Podley isn't there...he's always there, 24/7. What about that toad girl who runs the inn? Can't she open the door?" Frankly asked.

"Toadessa? Today's her day off since I never see her at the bar on Thursdays." Goombella confirmed.

"Hmm. Then this might mean that it's possible both him and Bobbery are also dead by that Teketeke killer..." Frankly said.

"I don't wanna think about it right now. Let's start searching." Goombella gestured but Frankly stopped her.

"Wait! Shouldn't we wait for that Toadella to come?" He asked.

"Oh, I suppose you're right." Goombella agreed.

"Actually, it's better that we wait because I forgot to check something on my computer. Be back in a few minutes!" Frankly said then ran off.

As Goombella waited, Arfur came up to her and handed her a flyer.

"Hello! You're Goombella, aren't you? I'm correct, aren't I?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am...umm, w-what's this for?" Goombella said nervously as she looked at the flyer. Her legs started to tremble a bit because she and the others kind of broke into Arfur's house and there's no way Arfur could know about it.

"It's a charity event at Glitzville, it's gonna be one of the biggest events in the Mushroom Kingdom! There will be dancing, singing, games, drinks, food and all that fun stuff." Arfur explained with a cheesy smile.

"Oh. Cool. I'll...definitely be there." Goombella said with a forced smile.

"Sweet! See you there! Also, don't bring any weapons or sharp materials like scythes to the event. Don't wanna scare the kids away!" Arfur said then ran off.

"Scythes? What the hell? That's possibly the randomest thing you could say. Wait a second...was he just accusing me of being the killer?" Goombella asked in confusion.

Goombella then noticed Toadella started to walk into Central Rogueport from the westside. She jumped, trying to get her attention to come to her.

"Hello! Please come to the charity event at Glitzville! There'll be fun galore! And don't bring any weapons or sharp materials like scythes!" Arfur exclaimed, handing Toadella the flyer then ran off.

"Ooh I love charities! Let's hope I can beat out Toodles this year by donating the most coins!" Toadella said in excitement and put the flyer in her purse.

"I'm back!" Frankly called out as he ran up to Goombella.

"Good timing. Toadella just walked in the center. Let's go to her." Goombella said and lead Frankly to Toadella.

"Oh Goombella! There you are my dear! And I see you've brought a friend! Nice to meet you!" Toadella said in an old-fashioned voice. Frankly was stunned by how beautiful she looked.

"Um...I...uh...n-nice to meet you too! I'm Franklin...no, I mean Frankly! Yeah. Frankly." He stuttered, trying not to blush.

"Frankly? That's a cute name. If I ever have a boy, I want to name him Frankly!" Toadella laughed. Goombella started getting weirded out by the situation.

"Uhhhhhhh...anyways! Let's start searching here. We can't search in Podley's Bar since he's not there today, for some reason and neither is Toadessa." She said.

"If someone's gonna hide a dangerous weapon in Rogueport, it will be in the back alleys. Let's start there, shall we?" Toadella said and lead the two to the back behind Podley's.

MEANWHILE...

Shy Guy quickly walked his way to Gus' house. But he made sure the Robbos weren't there, because he wasn't very comfortable with them around.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"WHO'S THERE?" Gus yelled.

"Um...it's me, Shy Guy."

Gus slammed the door open, pulled Shy Guy in and slammed it back shut.

"-sighs- I see nothing has changed." Shy Guy said. Gus quickly jumped on his bed and huddled at the wall.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING GET IT? It's coming to get me! That girl...I see her everywhere! She appears in my dreams...and I see her everytime I see that goomba girl!" Gus exclaimed and rapidly got out a Katana from undr his bed.

"Seriously Gus? A katana? What are you gonna do with that?" Shy Guy asked and crossed his arms.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch if she comes after me. That's why I was at Podley's yesterday. I didn't want the mailman to know who the hell needed a katana." Gus said. His hands were shaking really bad and his eyes looked extremely drowsy.

"Okay, it's time to knock this shit off, Gus. THERE IS NO GHOST COMING AFTER YOU. And living in this dark mess of a house for the rest of your life isn't gonna make anything better!" Shy Guy yelled and opened up the curtains to let the sunshine in.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CLOSE IT, CLOSE IT, CLOSE IT!" Gus screamed, rushing to the windows and closing the curtains again. "I don't wanna see that god-awful, deformed face! Before, I saw her just staring at me through the window at night time...it was the scariest moment of my life. Ever since then, I vowed to never open the curtains or even the door again, unless I absolutely need to." He said as he headed back to his bed.

"You need help, Gus. Badly. This isn't healthy for you. I think you might have a severe form of schizophrenia or something similar."

"No. I don't need no damn help! I just need to...to..." Gus stopped, then smiled. "...to kill that goomba girl! Yeah. Maybe that will make it stop! It has to!"

"Are you serious right now? You're gonna kill an innocent girl just because you THINK this fake 'problem' will end? I give up. Call me when you're ready to stop being delusional." Shy Guy then angrily exited the house.

Paper Yoshi exited the warp pipe and hopped off.

"Can't believe Miss Mowz died like that. I'm really getting sick and tired of this bastard killing our friends. Tonight, I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna bring that gun I found in the sewers. There's only 2 bullets in it, but 1 will do as long as I shoot him in the head. I'm gonna avenge all their deaths...heh heh heh." He said to himself with a creepy smirk.

As he started to walk to Central Rogueport, he couldn't help but notice a Shy Guy come out from the nearby alley where Gus' lives and quickly walk away to the Center.

"What the hell? I've never seen that guy around here before...come to think of it, I've NEVER seen a Shy Guy in this region of the kingdom. Was he coming from Gus' place? Hmm. If he came from there, then that means no guards are over there, which means I can interrogate that guy myself. Sweet! I get to know finally what's up with that freak." Paper Yoshi said and ran his way to the alley. He squeezed his way in then out, and banged on the door.

The door opened.

"Who the hell are you?" Gus loudly asked and rubbed his eyes.

"You're Gus, correct? I need to speak to you privately." Paper Yoshi said.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't right now. Come back later." Gus quickly said then started to shut the door but Paper Yoshi stopped him.

"Don't give me that bullshit! LET ME IN!" He screamed and kicked the door open which knocked Gus over.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! NO! CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR!" Gus screamed.

"Why? ...Wait a second, why is it so dark in here?" Paper Yoshi said, examining the place.

Gus quickly got up and slammed the door itself.

"What do you want from me? TELL ME NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU WITH THIS!" Gus yelled, grabbing his katana.

"WOAH! DUDE! Calm down! Geez. What up with the Japanese sword?"

"...It's just a weapon I bought a while ago."

"Okay then. Anyways, I'm sure you've heard about people getting sliced in half in Rogueport, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I think you're connected somehow. You always have this creepy stare towards Goombella and I rarely ever see you outside anymore. What gives, huh? Are you hiding something?"

"N-n-no! It's not my fault! It's that girl...whenever I go outside, I see her...she's in my mind constantly. And when I see that goomba girl...I see 'her' beside her always, just staring at me...oh my god, I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS ANYMOOOOOORE!"

"What...? Oh wait, I know what you're talking about. Teketeke. Goombella told this to me and my friends. From what I remember, she said that the ghost of Teketeke is SOMEHOW following you around because Teketeke has this lame attachment to her scythe or whatever. She then said that we have to find this scythe in hopes of making Teketeke going away and making this copycat stop killing. I know, it sounds like a D-Grade story, but I think I still believe her."

Gus blinked and stared at him for what seemed the longest time.

"Teketeke...that's who I've been seeing. I've heard of the legend and the news story. Doesn't explain why I see her everywhere still."

"Well maybe because YOU ARE THE ONE WHO STOLE THE SCYTHE AND USED IT TO KILL PEOPLE!"

"NO I DID NOT! I mean, you can check the whole house. You won't find anything suspicious here!"

"Oh please. You could easily be hiding it in a secret location that no one else knows about!"

"Whatever. I'm still gonna kill- I mean, I'm still gonna...do...something about this mess..."

Paper Yoshi just shook his head and exited the house.

After a while of searching the back alleys, Goombella, Toadella and Frankly stopped.

"Ugh. I give up. There's nothing back here. Just trash, trash and more trash!" Goombella complained.

"We can't give up hope, dearie! It has to be in Rogueport. I can feel it..." Toadella said.

"I think I might've found something you guys." Frankly said, showing a long, torn out piece of black cloth.

"Black cloth...?" Toadella asked in confusion.

"Hold up. If I remember correctly, Miss Mowz said she saw someone chasing after Bobbery in a black cloak. This might be part of that cloak!" Goombella said.

"Well, it's something. But I'm afraid we've searched everywhere that we possibly could for this scythe." Frankly said.

"Not yet! We still haven't explored the sewers, which would be a great hideout for a serial killer to be at. If you ask me, I suggest we search there now or else I'll become lazy later and just crash out of nowhere." Toadella said then giggled.

"That's not a bad idea actually. Maybe we should've started there first...oh well, off to the sewers we go then! We have to be cautious though, since there are many dangerous enemies down there." Goombella warned.

"Oh! I have one more thing to say. I've decided to make a huge dinner due to boredom and I want you two and your little friends to come along. I won't accept no for an answer!" Toadella said.

"Oh...kay...I'll ask my friends then?" Goombella said, confused as to why Toadella invited them to dinner out of the blue.

"And what dinner are we having?" Frankly asked, obviously interested.

"It's a surprise! Also, my daughter and her friend will be there. But don't worry, they're nice as nice can be! Well, Toadiko is a bit crazy but you've got nothing to worry about, hmm hmm!" Toadella laughed again. Goombella was starting to get a headache from her.

A few hours had passed by and nothing suspicious in Rogueport Sewers was found. Absolutely nothing. Goombella started losing hope on finding out who's doing this as the only thing they've found was a ripped black cloth that was possibly from the killer's clothing. But what are they gonna do with a small thing like that? Even if they show it to police, it might be useless considering there might be no DNA or hair traces or even not a cloth from the killer at all. In the end, there was no other clues nor did Goombella have any suspects except for Gus, but she thought Gus was just going insane. After the search was done, Goombella called up her friends and they all agreed to have dinner at Toadella's.

The sun was setting over the horizon. It was a beautiful sight from the harbor. The sky was a clear orange. Everything seemed surprisingly peaceful...for now.

Kylie Koopa walked up to a Koopa Patrol Officer guarding the East Rogueport area.

"Hey you. Having fun?" She sarcastically asked.

"Yep. Soooo much fun guarding this part of the town for the next 6 hours or so. I haven't even seen anyone over here since I started the shift." Said the Koopa.

"That's odd. There's usually that gang of Robbos hanging out over here, but I haven't seen them for a while. Well anyways, I'm going to Mushroom City to talk with Tiny Kong, the girl who controlled Teketeke to kill all those people 2 months ago. I have this really gut instinct that she has something to do with this copycat-murder spree." Kylie said.

"Tiny Kong? Isn't that girl in prison? How would she have anything to do with this?" Asked the Koopa.

"I'm not sure. I just feel like going over there will help me gain some information. Besides, I've already called the station over there, requesting that I speak with her and they said yes. It's gonna take me about a half-hour to get over there and a half-hour to get back so...I'll probably be gone for around 2 hours maybe?" Kylie said.

"Well okay, if you really feel like you need to go. I'll still be here when you come back."

"Good. The boat should be here any minute now. I'll see you later. Oh, and be careful! I don't wanna have to come back and see you be the next victim of this copycat." The koopa waved to her and Kylie went away.

Another hour passed by and it was now dark. The town lights were on which provided some relief.

The Koopa officer sighed in boredom.

"Man, nothing has happened so far. For a town so trashy and criminal, it sure is boring. Maybe I should just go to that shop on the Westside, I think it was Peeka's Shop or something like that. I don't think I'll miss a thing if I'll be gone just for a while." He said then started to walk his way out of the area, until he heard a loud noise coming from the left alley.

"WHAT THE! WHO'S THERE!" He yelled, pointing his gun in the alley. He shone his flashlight, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Must be some cat or something. Now...to Peeka's shop!"

**BAM!**

"AH! WHO'S THERE! COME OUT NOW WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"

It was coming from the right corner of the alley, where Darkly hangs out (In case you were confused). He quickly turned the corner and all he saw was some knocked trash cans and bottles.

"Okay. This is starting to get weird..."

_Bang bang bang bang._

The Koopa jumped at the sound of someone running around on the nearby houses' roofs. The Koopa pointed his gun in the upper direction but he couldn't see a thing.

He went back out in to the main area and backed as far away as he could to see clear on the rooftops. There was nobody there.

"Maybe now's a good time to call for backup..."

_Tek. Tek. Tek._

"Hmm...?"

He turned around and gasped in horror.

**SLICE!**

EOC.

I am proud to announce that I am OFFICIALLY on winter break which means I can now update more often! Woo! Anyways, please review like before. The next 2 chapters are going to be a gore-fest and the reveal of the killer will be coming up soon.


	6. Tiny's Back

Characters- Goombella Koops Koopie Flurrie Paper-Yoshi Professor Frankly Toadia Toadiko Gus Arfur Kylie Peeka Lahla Parakarry Shy Guy Toadella

"Hey! We're back with the drinks!" Flurrie announced as she and Koops entered Toadella's house with a big grocery bag.

"Heck yes! I'm so thirsty!" Paper Yoshi cheered.

"Sorry we took so long, the line at Peeka's took forever. Also, I checked out Podley's place real quick and...well...he's still not even there. I really hope he's alright." Koops said.

"He's STILL not back? That can't be good..." Koopie said in worry.

"Kind of coincidental how he disappeared during all this 'serial killer' outrage..." Goombella said.

"Are you hinting that he might be dead?" Flurrie asked.

"Yes I am actually. I know you're all thinking it so I wanted to say it first." Goombella said again. She seemed to be in an odd mood.

There was a long and pause between everyone until Toadella broke it.

"Well, um, dinner should be ready any second now! Everyone, take your seat at the dining table, anywhere is fine. I'll bring down Toadia and Toadiko."

Everyone sat down at the table, all ready to eat.

"Hey Flurrie, don't you think Toadella kind of acts like you?" Paper Yoshi whispered.

"Yes, I've also noticed that. I'm not sure if she's inspired by my acting from the movies or if she's trying to make fun of it." Flurrie replied.

"Goombella, are you alright? You've been acting strange ever since we got here." Frankly whispered.

"I'm not alright. I just...I want this to be overwith already. All of this. After dinner is over, I'm gonna go out there and wait for that bastard to come, then I'll kill him with everything I've got." Goombella whispered back.

"What? Are you serious? No offense, but someone of your stature and strength would be no match against this killer. How do you plan on even killing him anyway?" Frankly asked.

"A trap, but I'm still planning it out. If I don't do anything, more people will be killed. I just feel like I HAVE to do this for some reason, I don't even know why. I've never experienced this feeling before..." Goombella said in confusion.

"Hey, let's just leave it up to the police, okay? We can't risk anyone else getting killed. Besides, no one's out after midnight anyway so I doubt more people will be killed." Frankly said. Goombella sighed.

"Whatever..."

Toadella came down the stairs with Toadia and Toadiko right behind her. As soon as Toadiko saw Goombella, she stared in disgust at her.

_"You've gotta be fucking kidding me."_ She thought.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Toadiko, my daughter and her friend, Toadiko." Toadella introduced. The girls shyly waved at everyone else.

"Hiya! Nice to meet you!" Koopie kindly said.

"Hello. My name is Professor Frankly, this is Goombella, that's Koops, Koopie, Flurrie and Paper Yoshi." Frankly said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Toadia said with a bright smile. Toadiko gave a forced smile to them as she tried not staring at Goombella.

"Ahah! Dinner is ready! Girls, take your seats please!" Toadella shrieked as ran off into the kitchen. Toadia and Toadiko sat down at the opposite end of the table.

"Hey, Toadiko right? Have I seen you somewhere before?" Goombella asked.

"No, you haven't." Toadiko quickly answered. Everyone was taken away by how she answered the question.

"Oh. You looked familiar." Goombella said.

"Aaaaaaaand dinner is served!" Toadella yelled, setting down a huge plate of lasagna on one side and fresh mushrooms on the other.

"LASAGNA! MY favorite!" Paper Yoshi cheered as Toadella sat down.

"Help yourself to any drinks." She said.

MEANWHILE...

Kylie Koopa made her way to the prison in Mushroom City and entered a small room. Tiny Kong was there. She looked a lot different than from before. Her looked dirty and messed up and it was no longer in pigtails. Her face looked tired but also frustrated.

"Hello Tiny Kong. My name is Kylie Koopa, I am a detective and a forensics investigator. I came here all the way from Rogueport to ask you a couple of important questions." She started off.

"All the way from Rogueport? Wow. Congratulations. Do you want a medal or something?" Tiny angrily and sarcastically said. Kylie tried to ignore her prudeness.

"Anyways, it's about Teketeke." Kylie said.

"Teketeke? Are people seriously still talking about that? Goddamn, it's been 2 months. Teketeke's dead. I was her guide and now I'm in prison for life. End of story." Tiny impatiently said.

"I understand that but, something similar is going on in Rogueport. A couple bodies were found in Rogueport with their bodies sliced in half and I can clearly remember hearing people say that the murders are copycats of the ones that happened here and I KNOW you have something to do with this." Kylie interrogated.

Tiny couldn't help but deviously smile and laugh. "How do you figure?"

"Gut instinct."

"Well, do you really think I'm gonna tell you anything? Hell no. Murderers don't give up anything that easily. Sorry!"

"Then that just confirms to me that you DO know something about this." Kylie said then smiled. Tiny laughed again.

"You think you're sooooo clever, don't you? And why do YOU need ME to tell you what I know? You're suppose to be the detective here. You're suppose to figure out everything by yourself."

"Just because I'm a detective doesn't mean I automatically know everything."

"Hmm. I'm still not saying a word. And you can't force me too either, I've been a good girl ever since I got sent here."

Kylie got up from her chair and started walking slowly around the table.

"Must've been difficult having to see your sister, Dixie, killed right? I mean, even if you DID hate her, you have to feel some compassion towards her. Your own family member. Your own bloodline. Gone just like that. Never to be seen again. The only thing you have left of her is memories."

"Shut up."

"Surely you must feel bad right? While you didn't directly kill her, you've trained Teketeke to kill anyone she sees in sight. I guess you didn't think about that when you wanted to start a murder spree, huh?"

"Shut the hell up!"

"Think about how much pain you caused her when she found out her boyfriend died. Poor girl must've been depressed until the moment she died. I'm sure you must've felt bad then as well..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Tiny screamed and stood up to her.

"Gotcha." Kylie giggled.

Tiny clenched her fists and was breathing hard through her nose.

"I won't tell you who the copycat is...but I'll give you a hint. It's someone who's known for being evil."

Kylie stepped back in surprise.

"B-Bowser?"

"No, it's not him. That would be too obvious of a hint. But that's all I'm gonna say though." Tiny then sat back down and crossed her arms. She looked like she was about to cry. Kylie, being a kind at heart person she is, decided that it was enough and decided to leave.

As Kylie left the prison, she was stopped by somebody.

"Hey! You're Kylie Koopa aren't you?" They yelled.

"Oh! Yes, I'm Kylie. Who are you?" Kylie asked back.

"My name is-"

"NO WAIT! DON'T ANSWER THAT QUESTION! I know who you are! You're the one who survived the Teketeke incident 2 months ago, aren't you?"

"...Yes. I am."

LATER...

"Man! That was an awesome dinner, Toadella! It really filled me up!" Kylie said in happiness and finished gulping her water down.

"Yeah I really liked it. I haven't had this good of lasagna since...well, never! Haha." Goombella laughed. She seemed to be in a better mood.

"Oh, shut up." Toadiko whispered.

"I want to eat more but I can't. Thank you so much for making this. Ain't no way I'm gonna have desert with a belly as full as mine!" Paper Yoshi cheered.

"Oh, it's my pleasure! I just felt like I needed to do something anyways." Toadella said then smiled.

"Woah, it's almost 10 o' clock! I better get going now or else my dad will worry." Koops said as he stood up and went to go put his shoes on.

"We'd also better get going. Being outside late at night in Rogueport is a huge no-no nowadays." Flurrie said.

"But I don't wanna...I mean, um, yes, we should go too. Thanks you very much for the dinner." Frankly nervously said. Everyone else knew he liked Toadella.

"It was nice to meet you two. Oh and Toadella! What are we gonna do about that...problem?" Goombella asked, not wanting Toadia or Toadikoa to know what was going on.

"Problem? What are you...OH! That! Come here tomorrow at lunch and we'll discuss it, okay?" Toadella said. Goombella nodded then waved and then exited the house with the others.

"Bye bitch." Toadiko said.

As they were walking out, Peeka and Lahla were right ahead of them as they were heading to Central Rogueport.

"So wait, why was this girl interviewing you again?" Peeka asked.

"Because she wanted to know about the kidnappings or murders or whatever the hell happened. Stupid bitch, who the hell does she think she is just coming into the parlor like that and interrogating me? I bet she wouldn't like that if I did that to her!" Lahla frustratingly said.

"That's stupid. I feel like you should only be interviewed only if you are considered suspicious. I'm surprised she didn't interview with me. I would've chased her out with a chainsaw." Peeka laughed.

"Heh heh, same here. So...who do you think the killer is?" Lahla asked.

"HELLO! Please be at the charity event tomorrow at Glitzville! It starts at 12 PM and it will be just fun galore!" Arfur cheered as he ran up to them. He quickly handed them the flyers and ran past them.

"Um...okay, that wasn't strange at all." Lahla said in sarcasm.

"Sounds interesting. You wanna go?" Peeka asked.

"I suppose. As long as it will get me out of this doomed town for a while. Plus, I could take a break from all the hard work I've been doing."

"Hard work? Don't make me laugh! Just today, I had to deal with 3 bitchy customers all because I didn't put extra ice in their smoothies. Like seriously, who the hell complains about that?"

Lahla stopped in her tracks and stared straight ahead.

"Lahla? What are you doing?"

"...Who is that?"

Peeka looked to where Lahla was looking at and gasped as she saw a dark figure with a long scythe only a few feet before them.

_Teke-teke._

"Oh my god...RUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Peeka screamed and the girls ran in the opposite direction while the figure chased after them.

"I swear, that woman is SUCH a copycat of how I speak! How dare she try to impersonate the one and only Madame Flurrie?" Flurrie complained.

"Maybe she just likes the way you talk? I don't know..." Koopie suggested.

"I just wanna know how Toadella made that lasagna! God, that food tasted like heaven..." Paper Yoshi said with a big smile.

"Hey guys! Please come to charity event at Glitzville tomorrow at 12 PM! There's gonna be fun and craziness everywhere you look so don't miss out! Also, please don't bring any sharp objects such as scythes." Arfur said, handing out the flyers to everyone except Goombella since she already got one.

"OOH! THIS SOUNDS AWESOME! IS THERE GONNA BE COTTON CANDY THERE?" Paper Yoshi cheered in excitement.

"Yes! It will come in a variety of colors such as white, pink, red, green, blue, yellow and black!" Arfur happily replied.

"SWEEEEEEET! I AM SO GONNA GO, ARE YOU GUYS GONNA GO CAUSE I SURE AM!" He shrieked.

"You wanna go Koops? It sounds interesting, plus I'm not doing anything important tomorrow." Koopie asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to check with my...dad." Koops said.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIIIVES!" Peeka screamed. They all turned to where the screaming was and saw Peeka and Lahla running away...with a dark figure wielding a scythe going after them.

"Holy crap, IT'S THE KILLER! GOOOOOOOO!" Paper Yoshi screamed as well and everyone ran to Toadella's house and got inside.

Koopie, however got accidentally pushed over to the ground by Paper Yoshi.

"YOU GUYS, DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT ME!" Koopie screamed. She got up as fast as she could and she turned around...only to see the face of death right in front of her.

_SLICE!_

Lahla stepped outside to look for Peeka as she didn't get in the house. She spotted Peeka running to her shop.

"PEEKA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET IN HERE!" Lahla screamed.

Peeka turned around and looked at her in confusion.

"What...I thought we were gonna go in here!" Peeka yelled at her.

"JUST GET IN HERE OR ELSE YOU'LL GET KILLED!" Lahla screamed again.

Peeka looked around the area, but she saw no sign of the dark figure.

"Huh? Where the hell did he go?"

Lahla gasped.

"BESIDE YOU! RUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Peeka looked to her right and screamed.

_**SLICE!**_

EOC.

Man, the bodycount sure is rising isn't it? Who do you think Kylie was talking to? Obviously it's either Mario or Daisy so you'll have to choose between them. Please review.


	7. You should've stayed inside

Characters- Goombella Koops Flurrie Paper-Yoshi Professor Frankly Toadia Toadiko Gus Arfur Kylie Lahla Parakarry Shy Guy Toadella

"WOAH! What on earth is going on here?" Toadella shrieked, noticing the group running in to her house.

"THERE'S A FUCKING KILLER OUTSIDE WITH A FUCKING SCYTHE THAT CAME RIGHT AT US!" Paper Yoshi screamed in an out-of-control way.

"What? I'm so confused right now. There's a killer outside?" Toadia asked in confusion.

"It's the freaking copycat killer from the news! I saw him slice Koopie and Peeka in half with the scythe! Toadella, we need to get that scythe and kill that bastard!" Goombella yelled.

"Oh my god...I don't believe it! This is insane. It's like I'm in Criminal Minds..." Toadia said and started to get nervous.

"You're right Goombella, we need to get the scythe. But we need to think of a plan instead of just going out there and fighting the killer." Toadella said, then started to rub her chin in thought.

"He...he...he killed my sister! THAT ASSHOLE! I am gonna fucking kill him!" Lahla screamed in tears.

"I don't even know how I wound up in this house! I was in the wrong place at the wrong time! I WAS JUST HANDING OUT FLIERS FOR PETE'S SAKE! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?" Arfur cried.

"Will you get ahold of yourself? You're stuck in here whether you like it or not. Unless you wanna go out there and put your life at a huge risk." Goombella said.

"No...I don't. I'm not stupid!" Arfur said in defense.

"Guys, we need to kill this...copycat killer or whatever you want to call him. I originally thought this guy only appeared after midnight, but it's past 10 PM so it looks like he's changing his game up. Toadella, do you have any weapons or objects we could use to kill him?" Frankly said.

"The only dangerous objects I have in this house are knives. Will that be enough?" Toadella said.

"No. If we use knives, then that means we'll need to get close enough to the killer to actually kill him, which would be WAY too dangerous. We need something that could at least injure him from a long distance. Like a gun." Frankly suggested.

"I'll go look upstairs and see if I can find something." Toadella said, then ran upstairs.

"Toadiko, can you believe this is happening? An actual murderer right outside my house...I never would've thought this would happen in my life!" Toadia said in shock.

"Um...yeah...it's hard to believe alright...very...err...disturbing..." Toadiko oddly said while breathing in and out very heavily.

"Woah are you okay? You look like you're about to have a heart attack!" Toadia exclaimed.

"No. I'm fine. Just let me sit down for a moment. PLEASE." Toadiko said. She was shaking to the bone.

Goombella noticed Koops crouching in the corner of the living room. She ran to him.

"Koops...about Koopie...I am so sorry. I really thought she would make it in here, safe. But when I saw that she didn't...I knew that she was..." Goombella said, but then stopped because she knew Koops didn't want to hear the 'd' word.

"-sniff- It's just not fair. I really did like her...it's not fair that she had to die. Do you think I'm an awful person if I thought of breaking up with her?" Koops asked. Goombella was a bit taken back by this statement.

"Break up with her? Why would you do that for?" She asked.

"Because...well, I wasn't in love with her. I pretended like I was because I finally found someone that was actually interested in me but...I didn't feel any real connection to her. I wonder if she felt the same..." Koops explained while wiping his eyes with his hand.

"Well, actually she...I mean...uhh...I don't think you're a bad person for that. It's better to not force a connection or a relationship anyways. I'm sure she would've understood." Goombella said, re-playing the moment when Koopie said she thought of breaking up of Koops over and over again in your head.

"I guess you're right. But there's nothing I can do for her now, can I?" Koops asked. Goombella shook her head and hung her head low, not wanting to look at the sadness in Koops' face.

Paper Yoshi was sitting on the couch of the living room, trying not to look in Koops' general direction. His legs were shaking rapidly and so were his hands.

"My word, Paper Yoshi! You're shaking like a tree in the middle of a twister! Are you alright?" Flurrie asked.

"Hell no! Flurrie, I...I think I might've accidentally killed Koopie!" He said in an also shaky tone.

"YOU WHAT!" Flurrie shrieked.

"SSHHHHH! KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN! You see, when we were running back in to the house, I remember kind of pushing her out of the way so I could get in...but I didn't know that she fell over! I didn't even push her that hard, honest!" He explained. Flurrie sighed.

"You may not have INTENTIONALLY killed her, but you were the cause of her death. But I don't 100% blame you though. In a situation like what just happened, your brain is all over the place and you're not thinking straight and you're in a total state of panic. It's natural."

"Well thank you for understanding me at least. I'm not sure if Koops will though..."

"My suggestion is to not reveal this to anybody else. Who knows what the reactions will be like? They're more likely to be negative if anything." Flurrie said.

"You're right. I have to keep it a secret. This is gonna haunt me for as long as I live, though..." Paper Yoshi said in sadness and then sighed.

"AHA! I'VE GOT IT!" Toadella yelled as she ran downstairs.

"YES! You got a weapon?" Arfur asked in excitement.

"Sort of. In my refrigerator, I have a beer bottle. With the bottle, I could attach a rag to it, light it on fire, throw the bottle at that guy and BAM! He'll be burning to ashes!" Toadella explained.

"THAT'S your idea of a weapon to use?" Lahla asked in disbelief.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Goombella asked.

"...No..."

"Good. Let's go with it then!"

"Wait, how are we gonna do this exactly? What's the plan, if I may ask?" Flurrie asked.

"Someone is gonna have to go out there, wait until the killer comes, quickly light the rag on fire and throw the bottle at him." Frankly said.

"So who's gonna go out there then?" Toadia asked.

"I...I don't wanna go out there. I know I might seem weak but...I don't wanna die you guys!" Arfur said.

"None of us want to die you fool! But one of us has to go out there so these murders will stop!" Frankly yelled.

"I think Lahla should go out there! She's a boo, right? She could easily float over the killer, and when the perfect opportunity comes, she could throw the bottle while it's on fire at him!" Paper Yoshi suggested.

"WHAT? NO WAY! I can't do that after what happened to my sister!" Lahla yelled in defense.

"OH FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, I'LL DO IT! Although I can't float very high, I can float high enough to where the killer won't hopefully reach me." Flurrie said.

"No! I'll do it. I want to kill this fucker myself. I'm gonna make him pay for everything he did..." Goombella said.

"For the last time, NO! YOU'RE NOT GONNA DO IT! I won't let you. What if something goes wrong? You wouldn't be able to outrun the killer!" Frankly yelled.

"I'll be able to handle it, OKAY?" Goombella raised her voice.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Toadiko screamed and ran to the kitchen to get a butcher knife and ran back. "WHICH ONE OF YOU IS IT? TELL ME RIGHT NOW!"

Everyone stared at her in confusion.

"What? What the hell are you doing, Toadiko?" Toadia asked.

"I KNOW ONE OF YOU HERE IS INVOLVED WITH THE KILLER! I'VE SEEN IT IN MOVIES! SO WHICH ONE IS IT?" Toadiko loudly asked.

"Holy crap, calm the hell down! No one here is involved with the killer, alright?" Paper Yoshi reassured.

"IT'S HER ISN'T? GOOMBELLA! IT'S HER! BITCH!" Toadiko screamed and started charging at her, but luckily Toadia pulled her back.

"TOADIKO! CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW! PUT THE GODDAMN KNIFE DOWN!" Toadia demanded.

Toadiko dropped the knife and then dropped to her knees and started to sob.

"Um...anyways...I think Flurrie would do the best job for this. Any objections?" Toadella asked. No one said a word. "Excellent. I'll get the beer bottle, rag and lighter."

"Man, what the hell is up with that chick?" Paper Yoshi quietly asked.

"Hell if I know..." Goombella answered.

"Are you okay? Do you need to lie down?" Toadia asked. Toadiko slowly got up.

"No, I'm fine. I just...I felt like my mind was going all over the place and I was completely overwhelmed by the situation. Sorry you had to see that..." Toadiko explained.

"Okay, I got it you guys!" Toadella said, handing Flurrie the beer bottle with the rag underneath the cap that was screwed on as tight as possible and the lighter. "Once you see him, light the rag on fire and throw it at him. Good luck."

Flurrie nodded and quickly went outside. Everyone ran to the doorway to see her.

Flurrie walked to the center of West Rogueport and stood there, waiting for the killer to arrive.

"Should I say something to draw him over here?" Flurrie asked.

"Um, I guess? It couldn't hurt." Goombella answered.

"Uhh...hey! Teketeke! Or...uhh...copycat killer! Yoohoo! Come out, come out wherever you are! I know you're around here somewhere!" Flurrie called out.

They all waited for a minute, but nothing happened.

"That's weird...he should be here by now." Frankly said.

"Yeah, something is definitely up...wait a second!" Goombella said as she noticed a moving shadow by Peeka's shop. "Flurrie! I thought I saw something moving around the alley besides Peeka's shop. Go check out over there!"

Flurrie looked to the shop, and then the alley. Perfect place for a hiding spot. She slowly moved to the alley, her heart racing faster with each and her breathing getting heavier.

As she was moving closer Goombella stepped out on to the paths to see if there really was something over there.

"GOOMBELLA! What the hell are you doing? Get back in here now!" Frankly yelled.

"WAIT! I need to see this!" Goombella said.

"Grrrrr!" Frankly growled and stepped outside to get to Goombella.

"...Hello? Is someone there?" Flurrie asked, right outside the alley. She looked in there, but it was too dark to see if someone was actually there.

"Guys! I don't think anyone's in there!" Flurrie yelled.

"What? How can there be no one in there? I could've sworn I saw something." Goombella said.

Flurrie looked in the alley again. Her eyes adjusted a bit to the darkness but she was now sure there was no one in there.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone's in here, Goombella!"

Eventually, everyone got out on the path to see what was going on.

"Um, is it safe to go home now? Because if it is, then I could just run like hell to my house and forget this ever happened!" Arfur said in panic.

"No. He's playing on a trick on us, I'm sure of it. We just need to find out where he's at." Goombella said.

"Something does not seem right here..." Toadella said.

As Flurrie looked back to the group, she noticed something in the nearby bushes moving around.

_Tek. Tek. Tek._

She heavily gasped.

"YOU GUYS! HE'S IN THE BUSHES! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Flurrie screamed.

The killer jumped out of the bushes and into the group and sliced Frankly right in half.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed and ran in separate directions.

"OH MY GOD OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Toadiko screamed and ran back in the house.

"WAIT! LET ME IN THERE!" Paper Yoshi screamed and ran to the door. But out of sheer panic and fear, Toadiko slammed the door shut right on Paper Yoshi's hand.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Paper Yoshi screamed extremely loud and fell to the ground.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE, I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Toadia screamed, drenched in Frankly's blood, as she leaped onto the tall warp pipe that lead underground. She tried to get up on top of it, but her arms were struggling to pull her up.

Toadia looked back and saw the killer heading straight for her. She screamed again and cried as she knew it was over for her.

_**SLICE!**_

"AAAHHHHHH! I CAN'T SEE! THERE'S FUCKING BLOOD IN MY EYES!" Arfur screamed as he ran out of control in random directions. He then tripped over on the fountain edge and faceplanted into the water.

"Auuuuuuuggggghhhhhh! MY HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!" Paper Yoshi screamed and cried in pain and rolled over on the ground. He got up slowly and looked around. Nobody was around.

"What the hell? Where did everyone go?" Paper Yoshi asked. He stopped looking around as soon as he saw the killer staring right at him, only a few feet away.

"Oh my god...SOMEONE, HEEEEEEELP!" The dino screamed as he ran as fast as he could to the train station. The killer ran after him with intense speed.

_Teke-teke-teke-teke-teke-teke-teke-teke-teke._

EOC.

I told you it would be a gore-fest, didn't I? Heh heh. Anyways, Kylie, Parakarry, Shy Guy, Gus and the new character that Kylie met will be appearing next chapter. Do you think Paper Yoshi will survive the chase? Who is the killer? Please review.


	8. Help Arrives

Characters- Goombella Koops Flurrie Paper-Yoshi Toadiko Gus Arfur Kylie Lahla Parakarry Shy Guy Toadella

Paper Yoshi continued to scream and run for his life as he got to the train and blimp station. There was only one other way to go instead of back and that was across the train tracks.

He jumped over the fence as high as he could and ran across the tracks. The killer did the same thing as well. It didn't even look like the killer was tired yet.

As Paper Yoshi ran across the plains, getting incredibly tired and worn out, he looked back and saw the killer about two feet away from him, still coming at him at full speed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed and started to cry.

Then he just ran and ran and ran until he couldn't take it no more and his legs gave in. He fell to the ground hard on his stomach, accepting his fate.

The killer slowed down and walked to the exhausted dino. He rolled him over his large foot. Paper Yoshi stared at the killer in fear.

"...Who are you?" He asked.

The killer obviously did not reply, but instead, he laughed. It sounded like a guy's voice.

"If you're gonna kill me, then show yourself first you coward!" Paper Yoshi yelled.

The killer took off the head-cloak and revealed itself to Paper Yoshi.

"Wait a second...no...I recognize you! That's impossible! HOW CAN YOU BE THE KILLER?" He shrieked.

The killer smiled deviously at Paper Yoshi's confusion and helplessness. He raised his scythe as Paper Yoshi let out one last tear and braced for impact.

**Slice.**

Toadiko was walking quickly back and forth in the living room of Toadella's house, panicking and very nervous.

"Man, what the FUCK am I suppose to do? No way in hell am I going out there by myself! But if I don't, then I won't know if everyone's dead. I only know that, that weird old guy is dead...OH! I'VE GOT IT! I AM SO STUPID! I could call the police! Why didn't any of us think of it before?" Toadiko said to herself then ran to the house phone. She pcked it up, dialed 911 and waited for an answer.

"What the hell? Why aren't they answering?" Toadiko frustratingly said and dialed 911 again.

She waited and waited for a response but none came.

"Are you fucking kidding me? WHY IS NO ONE ANSWERING?" She screamed, but then it finally hit her and she gasped at the realization.

"Oh my god...they're not answering because the phone lines have been cut! FUCK!" She swore and slammed the phone down.

BANG BANG BANG!

Toadiko screamed at the sudden loud noise. It was coming from the door.

"Who's there?" She called out. No response. "I SAID WHO'S THERE?" She walked closer to the door.

"Open up! It's me, Lahla!" She yelled.

"Oh. It's that ghost chick." Toadiko said in relief. She unlocked the door and let her in.

"Thank you! I couldn't handle staying out there any longer! I thought that 'thing' would come up behind me and slice me right in half!" Lahla said.

"Did you see anyone out there dead? Do you know where everyone else went off to?" Toadiko asked.

"Yes, I did. I saw that poor professor guy dead in a puddle of blood and I saw that toad girl dead by the warp pipe. I didn't see where the others went to." Lahla answered. Toadiko covered her mouth in shock.

"T-TOADIA'S DEAD? No...no no no no no no no!" She cried.

"Ooh...she was your friend wasn't she? I really am sorry to hear that..." Lahla said.

"D-do you think we should go out there and look for everyone? They'll all be killed if they remain outside!" Toadiko said. Lahla shook her head.

"No! It's way too dangerous to do that! What we need to do is call the police and have them take care of this."

"I tried that already, but the phone lines have been cut off. Do you have a cellphone on you that you can use?" Toadiko asked. Lahla shook her head again.

"Damnit. And no, I don't have my cellphone with me. I think I left it at the parlor."

"Crap. So should we just stay in here then until morning or something?"

"It's for the best. I'll stay by the window to keep a lookout for anyone I see outside."

"Okay...if you say so..."

"HOLY FREAKING FRENCH TOAST THAT WAS WAY TOO CLOSE!" Toadella screamed as she ran to the back alley of Central Rogueport with Koops and Goombella.

"Tell me about it! Once I saw that thing jump out from the bushes, I honestly thought I was gonna die!" Goombella said.

"Umm, can we PLEASE focus on how to get rid of the killer while staying alive?" Koops asked.

"Oh. Right! Umm, well, Flurrie still has the bottle with the rag and lighter so we'll have to rely on her to defeat the killer. As for staying safe...err...well...we wouldn't necessarily have to be thinking about staying safe if we were still in the house. Which brings me to the question, why on earth didn't we run back inside the house?" Toadella said.

"Because we were all in an instant state of panic. When you're in panic, your brain is all over the place and you're not thinking straight. Thanks to Flurrie for explaining it to me a while back." Goombella explained.

"Uh huh. Psychological explanations I see...hmm, well, we should get back to find the others. The only person I know of that was in our group that's dead is Frankly, which is bad because I kind of liked the guy..." Toadella said in despair.

"Yeah...I'm gonna miss him...but we can't dwell on it right now! We need to go back there and find everyone before they get killed. Now, if my memory is correct, I think I saw Toadiko run in to your house, so I'm sure that she's safe. Everyone else, I have no idea of. So let's go." Goombella said then started to walk out of the alley until Koops pulled her back.

"Are you crazy? Didn't you see how fast that thing was? If we go out there and he catches us, then we're done for! There's no way we could out run that thing!" He said.

"Turtle-boy is right. It would be insane to go out there without a weapon at the very least." Toadella agreed.

"Um, my name is Koops. Not turtle boy." Koops snarled.

"Well, I don't see any...oh, wait a second!" Goombella said as she spotted a long, broken lead pipe and picked it up. "We can use this! If you hit someone in the head hard enough with this, it can cause brain damage or internal bleeding."

"Excellent. We must be very careful still, when we go out there. We can't rush going into West Rogueport as we need to be on the look out for the killer." Toadella said.

"Good, now let's go. We can't waste anymore time!" Goombella said and leaded the two out of the alley.

But she stopped as soon as she saw a few people heading right to her.

"WOAH!"

MEANWHILE...

Kylie and the person she met were on the boat, riding back to Rogueport.

"So...**Mario**, how did you know I would be at the prison, seeing Tiny Kong?" Kylie asked.

"I know you might not believe me, but it was purely a coincidence. I was going to visit her as well, because I heard about Vivian and Miss Mowz getting sliced in half in Rogueport, and seeing that made me immediately think of Teketeke and Tiny Kong. And from the information you told me, it looks like Tiny DOES have something to do with the new murders." Mario explained.

"Huh. Very interesting. I guess it could be considered destiny or fate if you believe in that kind of stuff. Still, how come you wanted to come along, knowing that you'll experience a similar, terrible situation that you had a while back?" Kylie curiously asked. Mario struggled to get his words.

"Because I feel like I have to help. I killed the cause of the murders before, and I can do it again. Plus, I have friends that live in Rogueport. Although a couple of them are dead, there still has to be some left alive. I know it." He said. Kylie nodded.

"I see. Very bold of you to do this..."

"Kylie, do you know of any others that have been killed in Rogueport during this murder spree?" Mario asked.

"No...well, there's currently a search ongoing for a Mr. Podley and Admiral Bobbery. They've been missing for a couple days now and no one has any clue where they are." Kylie confirmed.

"Damnit! I know them as well. I hope we're not too late..." Mario said in worry.

"Mario, I must ask you something...is Princess Daisy alright? I'm just curious because going through all of what she went through can screw you up pretty bad." Kylie asked.

"Daisy? Ooh...I have no idea about her. She won't answer my calls. I went over to her castle last week and the whole place looked abandoned. It's like she just fell into a black hole and disappeared. Nobody knows where she is. There's a rumor going around that she was admitted into a mental institution but it hasn't been confirmed." Mario said.

"Huh. Poor girl. I really feel sorry for her...oh! We're here!" Kylie said, noticing Rogueport Harbor getting closer and closer. The boat stopped and Kylie paid the fee to the boat driver. Kylie and Mario stepped off the boat and quickly went into Central Rogueport.

Central Rogueport was dark. There was only one light on and that was by the bar. You could easily bump into something without even noticing it would be there.

"Shoot. Better get my flashlight out." Kylie said whipping her flashlight and flipping it on.

"Wait! Are you sure that's a good idea? The killer could easily spot us and come right at us." Mario warned.

"Oh, I'm not afraid! I have a gun." Kylie reassured as they both walked closer to the bar area. Kylie stopped walking and raised her eyebrows.

"Wait a second...something doesn't seem right here..." Kylie said with shifty eyes.

"What's the problem?" Mario asked.

"There's suppose to be a police officer over here, keeping an eye on this area, but he seems to be nowhere in sight...that's really odd." Kylie answered. She then noticed blood seeping out from the bottom of the bar door.

"WOAH, WHAT'S THIS?" She ran to the door and pulled it open as hard as she could.

Her and Mario screamed as the body of a Toad officer and Podley's body fell out on to the ground, both sliced in half and intestines spread out everywhere.

"Holy..." Mario said in immense shock.

"Oh man, this guy is a lot tougher than I thought! I underestimated him...I think we all did. Umm, wait here Mario, there's another officer looking over East Rogueport and I'm gonna go see if he's there." Kylie said then ran off.

Mario tried not to look at the gory mess in front of him. He started having second thoughts about coming back to Rogueport and trying to stop this copycat killer.

He then heard a weird noise coming from above.

"What the hell is that?" Mario said, trying to get a good look at something that was flying in the night sky and it was getting lower. It was hard to see who it was, but after it got lower and lower, Mario smiled in relief.

"PARAKARRY! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey Mario! I didn't see you there! I came here because I'm pretty sure I dropped one of my letters here for the billionth time in a row." Parakarry said then sighed in frustration.

"Err...now's kind of a bad time to be in Rogueport. I'm currently helping Kylie Koopa solve a murder mystery now kind of." Mario explained.

"Did you just say mystery? I LOVE mysteries! Can I help out, if it's possible?" Parakarry pleaded.

"Umm, I'm not sure if that's a good idea. See, it's really dangerous around here now and this killer is brutal." Mario said.

"Don't sweat it, Mario! I got this. Don't you remember, I can fly? If I were to be chased down by someone, I could easily fly my way out, it's THAT simple!" Parakarry said with a cheesy smile.

"Well, if you insist. But Kylie gets the final word on it though."

Suddenly, they both heard a loud scream nearby. It was Kylie's, and she came running back to them.

"DAMNIT! THE KILLER GOT OFFICER KOOPA TOO! Wait a second...WHO IS THIS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?" She asked in panic.

"Woah calm down! I'm just the mailman, I'm here to find some mail that I dropped earlier." Parakarry said.

"Uh huh...you know this guy, Mario?" Kylie asked. Mario nodded.

"Yep. He's my friend. And don't worry, he's not the killer...well, I'm pretty sure he's not anyways. Also, he says he wants to help out. Is that okay?" Mario asked. Kylie checked out Parakarry from head to toe.

"Hmm...a paratroopa...actually, you could be of some GREAT use in this case! Okay. You can help us for sure. First, let me get 911 over here to investigate the area..." Kylie said, pulling out her cellphone but then screamed again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT'S OUT OF POWER! BLAST IT ALL! Do you two have cellphones on you?" Parakarry and Mario shook their heads. Kylie facepalmed herself in frustration. "Great. We'll just have to find a phone to use then. I think they'll let us use one at the Pianta Parlor so let's go there."

As Kylie started to lead the group to West Rogueport, Parakarry made a shriek which made everyone stop.

"I just heard something! It sounded like it came from the alley!" Parakarry said and pointed to the alley.

Kylie got her gun out and walked slowly into the alley, prepared for anything that might come out at her.

"WOAH!"

"YIKES!" Kylie jumped, almost shooting off her gun.

"Watch where you're pointing that thing, jeeze!" Goombella complained.

"Well, we heard noise back here so I investigated. What were you guys doing anyway?" Kylie asked, putting her gun away.

"The killer...he attacked us and our friends. We came back here to be safe from him. But...he killed a couple of them though..." Koops said.

"Damn. I DEFINITELY underestimated this guy..." Kylie said.

"Hold on...MARIO? IS THAT YOU?" Goombella said in total shock. "Oh my god, IT IS YOU! What in the world are you doing here?"

"Heh, hey Goombella, Koops and Toad I've never seen before. I came here to help out with the investigation of the copycat killer." Mario said.

"The name is Toadella. It's nice to meet you. Goombella has told me a lot about you!" Toadella said and giggled. Goombella tried hard not to brush.

"Umm it was nothing much! Heh heh..." She awkwardly laughed.

"Oh! I forgot, this is Parakarry, my friend who's gonna be helping us out." Mario introduced.

"Hiya! I'm so excited to be doing this!" Parakarry cheered.

"Umm...yeah...anyways, the last time we saw the killer was on the Westside. And I'm gonna warn you right now, it's a blood bath over there." Goombella said.

"Don't worry about it, I've seen lots of gory stuff before in real life. Now stay behind me." Kylie said and lead the group to the westside.

As they entered the area, they all gasped in disgust by the amount of blood sprayed around the middle section.

Mario immediately got memories flooding back in his head of witnessing Peach getting sliced in half. He started to get dizzy.

"Oh man...I hope my Toadia is okay! I didn't see where she went to after the killer barged into our group..." Toadella said in worry.

"God...what a mess! This guy is too good. I wonder where he is..." Kylie said, scanning the area.

"What the? Who's that?" Parakarry said, pointing over to the fountain. They all noticed someone's lower half sticking out from the water.

"Oh no...please don't tell me they're dead!" Goombella said as they ran over to it.

Kylie grabbed the body and out jumped Arfur from the water.

"AAAHHHH! DON'T TOUCH ME, DON'T TOUCH ME!" He screamed.

"Calm down! Arfur, it's us!" Goombella said. Arfur stopped squirming and sighed in relief.

"Excuse me, but how did you exactly get in there?" Kylie asked.

"You see, there was this killer, and I was in this group, and he jumped in the group and started slicing people like there was no tomorrow and I ended up getting blood in my eyes, which blocked my vision so I started running around and ended up in this fountain. And that's my story!" Arfur weirdly explained.

"Um...okay then..." Kylie replied, confused.

"Don't worry, he's not the killer, he was there when it happened." Toadella confirmed.

"Ooh, are you guys finding out who the killer is?" Arfur asked.

"Yes. But we're not having much luck so far..." Mario answered.

"It has to be that Shy Guy then! Yeah. I've only seen him around here once, which was yesterday I believe. Other than that, I have never seen him around in Rogueport! Suspicious much?" Arfur said.

"Interesting. So this Shy Guy...what does he look like?" Kylie asked.

"Well, he has this short, red rhobe thing on that covers his entire body. He has a mask on that was places for the eyes and mouth. And he also had on blue-ish shoes!" Arfur described.

"...You just basically described the common Shy Guy..." Goombella said, shaking her head.

"What? That's what he looked like!"

"Wait Goombella, you think that's the same Shy Guy that we saw a couple days ago at Podley's?" Koops asked.

"It might be. I've never seen a Shy Guy in Rogueport before." Goombella said.

"You two have seen this person before?" Kylie asked.

"Yes...well probably. We saw a Shy Guy in Podley's bar a couple days ago but we haven't seen him since." Goombella confirmed.

"That's kind of odd. So is he the prime suspect then?" Parakarry asked.

"It's starting to seem like it." Kylie replied.

"AAHHHH! WHO THE HELL IS THAT?" Arfur screamed and pointed at someone.

"FREEZE! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" Kylie yelled, pointing her gun at the person.

"WOAH! DON'T SHOOT!" Shy Guy yelled.

"Holy crap...speak of the devil..." Mario said, noticing how odd it was that Shy Guy appeared right when they were talking about him.

"It's that Shy Guy! It's him, it's him!" Arfur said. They all walked over to shy Guy.

"Guys, do you have any idea what the hell is going on here? All these dead bodies..." Shy Guy said in worry.

"Can I ask you a question? What are you doing out here?" Kylie asked.

"I came to check out what was going on since I heard a lot of sounds coming from the sewers." Shy Guy answered.

"Wait...you live in the sewers?" Goombella asked in disgust.

"No! I was walking around in the sewers when all of a sudden I was hearing a lot of noises from above so I came up here to check it out!"

"And you just so happened to be walking around here right after the attack happened here?" Toadella asked, crossing her arms.

"Okay, hold on a second here, are you guys accusing me of doing all THIS? Come on! Do you really a short, weak Shy Guy like me can slice people in half?"

"Well these guys here are certainly suspicious of you, and I have to agree with them. They said they've only seen in Rogueport once and never again after that. Tell me, do you visit Rogueport often?" Kylie asked.

"WHAT? What does that have to do with anything? Errr...I only visit Rogueport about once or twice a month, but that's it!"

"Alright. Where do you live then?" Kylie asked.

"I live in Glitzville."

"Glitzville? What? Didn't you just say that you were walking around in the sewers?" Goombella asked.

"I was just taking a detour through the sewers, okay?"

"So you came to Rogueport, decided to walk around the sewers then all of a sudden started hearing noises from above ground and decide to check it out...hmm...this is definitely getting odd..." Kylie said, rubbing her chin.

"Yes. And it's the truth, I swear of it!"

"I don't know Kylie, this guy definitely seems sketchy...what should we do?" Mario asked.

"We should take him in to the station for more questioning." Kylie answered.

"WHAT? WHY? I'M NOT THE FUCKING KILLER!"

_**SLICE!**_

"What the...AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goombella screamed, getting blood splashed on to her back. Everyone turned around and gasped.

There it was, the killer with Arfur's sliced body right next to him. The killer wiped the blood of the scythe with their hands.

"Oh my god...it's you..." Mario said in shock.

"Guys, get to Central Rogueport NOW. I got this." Kylie said, taking out her gun.

"WHAT? NO! We can't leave you here!" Toadella yelled.

"DO AS I SAY! I can handle this! Parakarry, get to the parlor and call 911!" Kylie demanded and Parakarry ran off while everyone else ran back to Central Rogueport except for Mario who hid behind the bushes to see what would happen.

"Alright motherfucker, you wanna play...let's play." Kylie said, putting her finger on the trigger.

EOC.

Ultimate showdown next chapter! Well...kind of, sort of...okay, not really. Just a short fight sequence. But I'd be lying if I said we're close to the end. No we are not! You'll see what I mean next chapter. Also, the reveal of the killer will be happening next chapter as well. Please review!


	9. Another One

Characters- Goombella Koops Flurrie Toadiko Gus Kylie Lahla Parakarry Shy Guy Toadella Mario

Kylie faced the killer, feeling scared, nervous, angry and frustrated all at the same time. There is no turning back now. She had to do this in order to get rid of this guy once and for all.

"GAH!" Kylie screamed as she pulled the trigger on her handgun.

But this killer was extremely fast. He moved at the exact perfect time before the bullet hit him.

"What...HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Kylie said in shock and started to back away.

The killer got back up and charged for Kylie with the scythe extended all the way out.

Kylie stayed frozen in fear for a second, but luckily she broke out of it and jumped out of the way as far as she could.

The killer swung his scythe as soon as he saw Kylie move, but he wasn't close enough.

"TAKE THIS!"

_Bang!_

Yes! Kylie got the killer right in the chest. He fell down immediately afterwards.

"Got ya."

Kylie got up and went over to check him out. She could see the bullet hole on the body, but no blood was coming out of it. And the killer was still breathing.

Kylie widened her eyes.

"Oh my god...HE HAS A BULLET PROOF VEST ON!" She screamed.

The killer jumped up and swung his scythe again, but missed Kylie yet again by only a few inches.

Kylie ran for her life towards the Central Rogueport entrance.

"LOOK LOOK LOOK! THEY'RE OUT THERE!" Lahla said, gesturing Toadiko to come to the window.

"Oh my god...that girl is gonna get killed! WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING!" Toadiko yelled.

"No! The killer's still out there, so it's too dangerous. Besides, what are we gonna do? There's no good weapons here and Flurrie still has the beer bottle with the rag and lighter so she might finish him off...if she's still alive of course." Lahla said.

Meanwhile, Parakarry entered the Pianta Parlor, but to his surprise, nobody was there.

"Umm...hello? Is anybody here?" He called out. No response. The emptiness made him feel kind of uneasy. He then spotted a telephone at Lahla's desk.

"Perfect! There it is!" He ran to the phone and quickly dialed 911.

Nothing. No sounds could even be heard from the phone.

"What the...? What's going on now?" He said as he dialed the number again. Still nothing.

"Wait a second...don't tell me..." Parakarry checked the cord from the telephone and gasped as his suspicions were correct.

The phone line at the parlor had also been cut.

As the killer chased after her, someone stuck there foot out from the bushes at the perfect time.

"AHH!" Screamed the killer as he tripped over and hit his body hard on the ground.

"NOW KYLIE! SHOOT HIM IN THE HEAD NOW!" Mario screamed, revealing himself from the bushes.

Kylie turned back around and saw the killer, completely defenseless. She ran to him, got out her gun, aimed at his head and pulled the trigger.

"AH!" Toadiko and Lahla screamed, both turning their head away from the sight.

"I...I think I got him!" Kylie said in relief.

Mario walked over to the body.

"Yeah, I can see the bullet hole in the head. He's definitely dead." Mario confirmed.

Lahla and Toadiko ran out of the house and over to the sight.

"Hi! I know we might seem suspicious, but we were just hiding out in that house because that asshole killed a bunch of people out here but since we saw you kill him, we wanted to thank you!" Toadiko said in such a fast pace that everyone else thought she was speaking in another language.

"Um...don't mention it. It's what I'm here for." Kylie replied in awkwardness.

Parakarry came running up to the group.

"Kylie! I couldn't call 911 because someone cut the phone lines! This is awful!" He yelled.

"No need to worry about that, Parakarry! Look, we've got the killer!" Mario pointed out. Parakarry gasped, then grinned.

"Oh? I'm assuming it's okay to come out now." Flurrie said, hiding out in the dark alley by Peeka's shop. She then heard a rustling noise near her.

"Huh? Who's there? I demand you show yourself!"

The figure leaped toward Flurrie, which made her shriek.

"AH! ...Wait a second, you're just a black cat! Hahaha!" Flurrie laughed, realizing she was scared over nothing. "You must've been the 'shadow' that Goombella saw earlier, right? Well, if you excuse me, I have to get back to my friends now."

Flurrie rushed over to the group, trying not to drop the bottle, rag and the lighter.

"Oh hey! You're alive! I thought you were a total goner!" Lahla said.

"Nope! I was just hiding out in the alley back there." Flurrie said.

"Flurrie...?" Mario said in shock. Flurrie gasped as she saw him.

"M-MARIO? Oh my, it's been AGES since I last saw you! What are you doing here?" Flurrie asked as she embraced him.

"I came to help out. And it looks like we finally got him, Flurrie." Mario said. Flurrie looked at the dead body in disgust.

"Alright, wait here you guys. I'm gonna get everyone over here so they can see who the killer really is." Kylie said then ran off.

"You know, it's kind of hard to believe how someone of this stature can just slice someone's body in half so easily. Doesn't that seem a bit unrealistic to you all?" Flurrie asked.

"I don't know. It must be a REALLY good scythe for it to slice someone in half though. I wonder where this guy got it from..." Parakarry said.

"I might have an idea..." Mario quetly responded.

The others ran back to where the killer's dead body was.

"YES! So freaking awesome! The bastard is finally dead! Hallelujah!" Goombella cheered.

"I told you all I wasn't the killer." Shy Guy said and crossed his arms.

"Umm, sorry for falsely accusing you. We really mean it." Koops said.

"Alright guys, ready for this? Here we go..." Kylie said as she tucked on to the head-cloak and pulled it off.

Everybody gasped and some even screamed.

"WH-WHA-WHAT? NO!" Mario screamed.

"Oh my god...I know this guy! I've seen him on the internet and in the news before!" Goombella said.

"No way...this is just insane..." Parakarry said.

"Umm, can someone explain to me who the heck this person is?" Toadella asked.

"His name is Roy Koopa. That's who he is." Kylie said.

"Roy Koopa? Isn't he a son of Bowser Koopa?" Toadiko asked. Kylie nodded.

"But wait, this makes no sense though! He could he possibly be the killer? Why would ROY KOOPA, of all people, be committing all these murders in Rogueport? Especially since he lives in Mushroom City?" Flurrie questioned.

"Simple. It's likely he was manipulated by Tiny Kong to do the deed. It's no shock to me that Tiny chose Roy, because Roy is the strongest out of all the Koopalings." Kylie said, removing the rest of the cloak from Roy.

"Oh my god...HIS MUSCLES ARE HUGE!" Shy Guy exclaimed.

"Is it possible he could've taken steroids that might've improved his killing performance better?" Lahla asked.

"I was just about to say that. These muscles...don't really look...err...'natural', do they? But Lahla is right though. It seems to be the most logical conclusion. It also explains how he was able to slice people in half easily." Kylie said.

"Alright then. So now what do we do?" Toadiko asked.

"Simple again, we go back to Glitzville, since no phones are working, get the police over here, get this place cleaned up and everything will be turned back to normal." Kylie answered.

"Good. I'm tired so let's get this overwith." Goombella said then yawned.

"Wait! I forgot something in the house, so don't leave without me!" Toadiko said then ran back in the house.

"I also forgot something too! Be R Be!" Lahla said and also ran back in the house.

"Hey Mario, are you okay?" Goombella asked.

"Yeah...well, I will be okay. I just can't believe that Roy of all people was the killer..." Mario said.

"I was shocked too. I thought it would be someone like Lord Crump. But it's all over now so everything will be fine." Goombella said, trying to cheer him up.

"I guess so...but, something doesn't seem right here. I feel like there's more to this." Mario replied with worry.

Toadella walked away from the scene to see if Toadia had been killed since she wasn't with the group.

And then, she saw her. Toadia's lower half and upper half separated in a puddle of blood.

"No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Toadella screamed and ran over to it. Tears were flowing down her face like a waterfall.

"Toadia...I'm sorry...I SHOULD'VE BEEN THERE FOR YOU! I AM SO SORRY! IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME!" She screamed again and kneeled to the ground and let her tears hit the ground.

"I'll go see what's up with her." Kylie said and walked to where Toadella was.

"I guess she found out her daughter died..." Goombella said.

In the house, Lahla ran to the kitchen and searched for a specific item as quick as she could.

Toadiko came downstairs, getting what she wanted. She stopped as soon as she saw Lahla.

"Why do you have a knife in your hand?" She asked.

"Oh this? I have it because I'm also the copycat killer." Lahla revealed and smiled creepily.

Toadiko almost fell down in shock.

"WHAT?" She screamed and ran back upstairs. Lahla ran after her and stabbed her in the knee.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! HELP MEEEEEEE!" Toadiko screamed as loud as she could.

"What was that?" Koops asked, hearing the scream.

"You heard that too?" Shy Guy asked him. Koops nodded.

"GET OFF ME!" Toadiko screamed, pushing back against Lahla which resulted in both of them falling down the stairs.

"TAKE THIIIIIIIIIIIS!" Lahla screamed as she repeatedly stabbed Toadiko in the chest over and over and over and over again. Blood was splattering all over the place.

"Oh my gosh...I am so sorry for your loss..." Kylie said, witnessing Toadella crying next to Toadia's split in half body.

After Lahla was done, she wiped the blood off her face with a kitchen rag and tossed the knife on the floor and proceeded to go outside.

"Is everything okay in there? I could've sworn I heard a scream." Shy Guy asked.

"Everything's fine. Don't worry about it." Lahla quickly replied and picked up the scythe.

"What the hell is she doing?" Flurrie asked. Everyone else was getting confused too.

Koops went in to the house to see if Toadiko was okay. He then gasped as he saw the sight of a bloody, dead Toadiko.

"YOU GUYS! LAHLA KILLED TOADIKO!" Koops screamed as he ran back outside.

Everyone stood back in shock.

"What? How do you know that?" Goombella asked, always wanting the proof first.

"I just found Toadiko in there covered with stab wounds and blood, and who else was in the house? LAHLA!" Koops said.

"Oh my god...SHE'S GONNA KILL KYLIE!" Parakarry screamed and everyone ran after her.

While Kylie was comforting Toadella, Lahla came up to her.

"HEY!" Lahla yelled.

"Hmm?" Was all Kylie said as she turned around.

_SLICE!_

The blood sprayed all over the area, which caught Toadella's attention.

"What the? What's going...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Toadella screamed as she backed away from Lahla as fast as she could.

Lahla just laughed at Toadella's pathetic escape attempt. She ran up to her and swung the scythe as hard as possible.

_**SLICE!**_

After that was done, she went over to Kylie's lower body half, and grabbed the gun from her pocket.

The group ran to the area where Kylie was at, but they all screamed as they saw that it was too late.

Lahla was right there, covered in blood and pointing the handgun at them.

"Move one more step and you'll certainly regret it." Lahla said with her finger on the trigger.

EOC.

OH SHOOT, PLOT TWIST! Lahla's actions will be revealed next chapter. And I was also wrong about Gus, he'll be appearing NEXT chapter not this chapter. Please review as we're getting closer to the end!


	10. Fire Is The Solution

Characters- Goombella Koops Flurrie Gus Lahla Parakarry Shy Guy Mario

Everyone stayed as still as they could so they wouldn't get shot.

"Okay, I demand that you tell us right now why you were working with Roy!" Flurrie yelled.

"Hmm, I suppose I owe it to you. Besides Roy wouldn't be able to tell it, the asshole is dead! Ha ha ha. Anyways, I hate story telling so I'm gonna keep this short. Roy was my ex-boyfriend and he came to Rogueport one day a little while back, asking me for a huge favor. I was appalled that he came all the way here to talk to me since I thought we would never talk again, but I decided to see what's up..." Lahla explained.

_FLASHBACK_

_Roy and Lahla went away from the parlor and went near the alley by Peeka's shop._

_"You've got 3 minutes, so hurry it up." Lahla said impatiently._

_"I need you to help me do something VERY important and crucial. I want to test my strength and abilities but it would be almost impossible for me without your help. I want to commit a murder spree." Roy said._

_Lahla shrieked, almost screamed. "YOU WHAT? WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT FOR?"_

_"Do you remember almost 2 months ago in Mushroom City, there was a murder spree that involved that infamous urban legend called Teketeke and the news said that Teketeke was real and killed a bunch of people and was under the control of Tiny Kong?" Roy asked._

_"Um, yeah I do. Why?" Lahla asked, getting nervous just by being near Roy now._

_"Well I recently got a letter from Tiny Kong from prison and she convinced me to do a similar style of Teketeke killings. I was excited by the idea so I said yes to her. However, I feel like I should have a partner in crime for this. It would make this murder spree a lot more fun, wouldn't you say?" Roy smirked creepily._

_"Do you really think I'm still gonna say yes? Screw off!" Lahla said in annoyance._

_"I'll give you 100,000 coins if you help me." Roy proposed._

_Lahla stood back in shock. "...100,000 COINS? How do you have so much money?"_

_"...That's a secret. I can't tell you right now. But I promise I'll give you the money. I know you're struggling with financial issues, Lahla. You talked about it all the time when we were together and said that you'll likely move back in with your parents in less than a month. Not to mention, you said business at the parlor was going down. Now, what happens if your business closes down, huh? And you have no money left and are forced to rely on your parents for part of your adult life? You've always talked about being independent, well this a big opportunity to do so." Roy explained._

_Lahla thought long and hard about all of what he just said. The pressure was getting to be way too much and she felt like she was gonna faint._

_"...200,000 coins and I'll do it." Lahla stated. Roy sighed._

_"Fine. I'll have to pull some strings but I'll likely get 200,000 coins just for you. Thank you for agreeing to do this." Roy said. Lahla tried not to look at him._

_"Whatever. Does this mean I'll have to do some killing as well?" She asked._

_"Maybe, maybe not. We'll discuss our plans tomorrow okay? And I'll even bring the money with me to prove that I'm not lying. I'll see you tomorrow." Roy said and left the alley with a big smirk on his face._

_Lahla sighed as she started having second thoughts about this. But she was in desperate need of money though._

_END FLASHBACK_

"So this is all about greed, then? You're pathetic. I can't believe you were manipulated so easily." Goombella said.

"But wait, since Roy is dead now, why do you still wanna kill people? It makes no sense! You could've just as easily pretended everything with Roy never happened and go on living your life!" Mario said.

"I thought about that...but then, I decided to continue this spree by myself. Roy was too over-confident in himself, which got him killed. I'm a boo, I could do everything that Roy did 10 times easier and quicker. But I wasn't like this until I saw him killing all these people and him continously talking to me about it. Killing those three girls seemed like sooo much fun and now I just can't stop." Lahla laughed.

"Wait a second, those three girls? So you're telling me that you didn't kill anyone else before them?" Parakarry said.

"Nope. I just distracted the victims whenever it was necessary so they would be caught off guard when Roy would kill them." Lahla said.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Alright Lahla, here's what I want you to do, go in to the alley and make a bunch of noise so that the police guy can be distracted and then I'll go in for the kill. Understand?" Roy ordered._

_"Yeah yeah, sure. Let's just get this overwith." Lahla quickly replied and rolled her eyes._

_"Hey! Don't get smart with me. Remember those 200,000 coins I promised you? That could easily all go down the drain if you turn out to be no help." Roy threatened._

_Lahla nodded her head and kept her frustration within herself._

_"...Hey Roy, what happens if you get killed? Then what should I do?" She asked._

_"If I DO get killed by some miniscule chance, then I want you to continue on the murder spree. You have great potential, Lahla. Don't doubt yourself for one second." Roy responded._

_"Okay then. But what about the money then? Where will I find it if you die?"_

_"Sigh...it's too early to tell you this, but I suppose now is a better time. It's in Rogueport Sewers, in the room where the Thousand Year Door is. It's hidden in a secret space in there, but I won't tell you exactly where it is just in case you blow me off. Got it?"_

_"Yeah, I understand. Thanks for telling me."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"You do realize there's no way you can get away with this, right? Your DNA would be all over the knife that you stabbed Toadiko with! The police would catch you!" Koops said.

"Shut up. I'll take care of it later. Now, who wants to die first? I'm thinking I'll choose Mario first, since he seems like the biggest threat out of all you guys." Lahla said as she pointed the gun at him.

Flurrie suddenly screamed. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" She pointed behind Lahla.

"Huh?" Lahla jumped around to see what Flurrie was screaming at.

But there was nothing there.

"OWWWWW!" Lahla screamed as she was knocked to the ground by none other than Koops' shell attack.

"NOW NOW NOW! DO IT NOW!" Goombella screamed to Flurrie.

Flurrie, in extreme panic, tried to light the rag on fire but the lighter wouldn't go on.

"DAMNIT! WHY ISN'T THIS THING WORKING?" Flurrie yelled.

"BASTARD!" Lahla screamed and shot Koops in the chest.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shy Guy yelled.

"TAKE THIS!" Mario yelled as he did his infamous leap move and kicked Lahla right in the face. He then tackled her to the ground.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Lahla screamed as she started to smack Mario in the face repeatedly.

Mario used all his might to counter back and started pushing his thumbs into Lahla's eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed in pain. She then used all of her strength that she could, got her gun, and shot Mario as well.

Mario rolled over to the ground and moaned in pain.

"SHIT!" Goombella screamed again and started to cry.

"DIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" Lahla screamed as she got up and shot bullets like crazy while she charged at everyone else.

Everyone else screamed and ducked while Goombella ran back to Central Rogueport.

"Yes!" Flurrie said as she successfully got the rag lit.

She threw the fire bottle as fast and hard as she could and it perfectly hit Lahla, setting on fire.

Lahla screamed as she stumbled and ran all over the place, setting everything in her path on fire too. About a minute later, and she finally fell down and eventually died.

"Oh my gosh...you did it! YOU DID IT! YOU ARE OUR SAVIOR!" Parakarry cheered and hugged Flurrie.

"Well, what can I say? A little but of luck was on my side." Flurrie said in relief.

"I like how she said that Roy was too over-confident in killing everyone, and yet that girl revealed herself to us as a killer, thinking that she could kill us all and get away with everything. She obviously isn't as smart as she thinks she is." Shy Guy said, staring at the burning body of Lahla.

"Koops...?" Flurrie rushed over to him. She gasped as she blood come out from his chest and mouth.

"Oh no..." Parakarry also gasped.

Koops coughed up blood as he was barely breathing.

"I'm...so...sorry..." Koops said in a whisper as tears fell down his face.

"No no! What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong!" Flurrie said and also started to cry as well.

"Tell my...dad that...I love him..." Koops said as he coughed up more blood.

"Yes. I will. I promise." Flurrie nodded her head, wiping tears from her eyes.

Koops' eyes shut and his breathing stopped. He was now dead.

"NO!" Flurrie screamed and started to cry.

"Poor guy...if it wasn't for that awful excuse of a being, he would still be alive by now. Sigh...maybe agreeing to do this WAS a bad idea." Parakarry said.

"Mario?" Shy Guy said as he walked over to him. Mario was still breathing.

"Hey guys! I...think Mario's still alive...kind of..." Shy Guy said. Parakarry and Flurrie ran over to Mario.

"No! Not Mario too! YOU CAN'T DIE ON US!" Parakarry freaked out.

Mario opened his eyes.

"Is she dead?" He asked.

"Huh?" They all said at the same time.

"Um...yes..." Shy Guy answered, confused at how Mario doesn't even look like he's hurt.

"Perfect! Sorry if I freaked you all out. I had to play dead in order to make her not kill me for real." Mario said as he easily stood up.

"Wait a second! How are you alive? You were shot!" Shy Guy said.

"I have a bullet proof vest on. Kylie gave it to me while we were on the boat ride here. Thank the stars that she did!" Mario said.

"Good. I was about to cry even more tears for a second there." Flurrie said.

"So...Koops? He's...gone, I presume?" Mario asked, looking at the body.

"Unfortunately." Parakarry answered.

Mario sighed. "Damnit. I really wanted to kill her myself. But...whatever, she's dead and it's all over with. And hey, where is Goombella at?" Mario asked.

"Not sure. I guess she just ran off." Shy Guy answered.

Goombella was running for her life through Central Rogueport and was about to enter the eastside until she realized that no one was chasing her.

"...Oh. I guess this means either they're all dead or Lahla is dead. Only one way to find out..." She said as she started to head back.

"OHHHHHH!" Goombella suddenly screamed in pain as she felt a sharp pain in her back. She turned her head around and screamed at who it was.

"G-GUS?"

EOC.

Both of the killers are officially dead, but we've still got one other problem to take care of. Next chapter will be the last chapter. Please review.


	11. Happy Ending?

Characters- Goombella Flurrie Gus Parakarry Shy Guy Mario

"AH!" Goombella shrieked as she fell down in pain from the Katana.

"Heh heh heh...now that you'll be gone, that fucking demon won't follow me around anymore!" Gus laughed maniacally.

"What...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Goombella yelled.

"Don't act like you don't know! Everytime I see you, I see that THING! It haunts me in my dreams and I can't get it out of my fucking head! AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" Gus screamed as he swung his katana toward Goombella.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed as she rolled away as fast as she could.

"...You guys heard that, right?" Shy Guy asked.

"Yes! It sounded like Goombella! Come on!" Shy Guy said and they all ran to Central Rogueport.

"STAY STILL GODDAMNIT! THIS IS THE ONLY WAY I CAN STOP THAT THING FROM MAKING ME LIVE MY LIFE IN FEAR!" Gus yelled and swung at Goombella again, but she managed to barely dodge it.

"PLEASE! STOP IT! DON'T DO THIS!" Goombella cried as she tried to get up but the pain was holding her back.

"I have to. This is screwing up my mind. Anymore and I'll be on the point of insanity! Oh wait...maybe I already AM insane! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gus laughed totally out of control.

"Please...just stop...the killings are over! It's all done now! You don't need to do this!" Goombella pleaded.

"But that's what you want me to think, right? You can't fool me. NOW DIE!" Gus screamed as aimed perfectly at Goombella with his katana.

BOOM!

"AH!" Goombella screamed as she saw a bullet hole immediately appear in Gus' chest.

Gus jumped and his face turned to shock. He looked down at his chest and he knew what had happened.

He looked up at whoever shot him. He was shocked to see that it was Mario, holding a handgun in his right hand.

His eyes widened even more as he hasn't seen Mario in such a long time. A billion things were running through his head at that moment.

"What...the...fuck...?" Gus struggled to speak and fell to the ground.

"What the hell was all THIS about?" Parakarry asked.

"It seemed like Gus tried to kill Goombella for some reason...jeeze, can there be ANY more problems that we have to deal with?" Flurrie said.

"Are you okay, Goombella?" Mario asked as he went to her side.

"N-no...he stabbed me, Mario...in the back...auuuuggghh..." Goombella moaned in pain and started to cry.

"Oh my god, you guys! We need her to a hospital as soon as possible!" Mario said as he lifted Goombella up.

"There's a small hospital up at Glitzville we can go to. We'll be able to make it if we go there now." Flurrie gestured.

"...Since when did Glitzville have a hospital?" Shy Guy asked in confusion. They all ignored his question and went to the blimp to go to Glitzville.

And ever since that night, they would never be the same.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

Goombella woke up from her sleep and was in a hospital room. She breathed a sigh of relief as she that she was alright, although her back was still hurting.

"Whew, I'm safe. I'm alive. It's all over now. Everything...it's all over." She said in relief and smiled like she never smiled before.

Flurrie, Mario, Parakarry and Shy Guy came into the room and threw a newspaper onto Goombella's lap.

"Hey girl! Glad to see you're alright! Well, I knew you'd be alright anyways." Flurrie giggled.

"Hey. It's really nice to see you all. But what's this?" Goombella asked as she picked up the newspaper.

"Read the first article. After we came to this hospital, we told the people everything that happened, and the police were sent down there to investigate and clear out the bodies. It talks about how most of the murders were copycats of the infamous Teketeke murders in Mushroom City of course and says that the killers were revealed to be Roy Koopa and Lahla Boostan." Parakarry explained.

"But oddly enough, they didn't find the scythe there. What's up with that? I'm sure I remember seeing it by that tall warp pipe." Shy Guy said.

Goombella faintly smiled. "I think I might know why..."

"Well anyways, the boat to Mushroom City is coming to Rogueport in a half-hour so me and Parakarry better get going. I'll definitely visit you soon, Goombella. I can promise you that!" Mario said.

"Okay. Have fun back in Mushroom City. I'll miss you." Goombella said, sort of disappointed that Mario has to leave so soon.

"Likewise. Goodbye Goombella." Mario said and left. Parakarry also waved to her and left.

"We're gonna go walk with them out and get some coffee. Do you want anything?" Flurrie asked.

Goombella shook her head. "Nah. I'm good."

Flurrie nodded and they both left the room.

Goombella sighed. She had been through absolute hell for the past couple days and there's no way she can erase it from her mind. What's gonna happen now? Will she become like Gus? Will she change for the better or for the worse? The only way to know is to go on with life and see how things go.

The room door slammed open.

Goombella jumped. "Ah! Who's there?"

A familiar person came out from the white curtain thing.

Goombella gasped in immense shock and fear.

The person grinned creepily at her.

"OH MY GOD...GUS!" Goombella screamed.

"Yes. It's me again." Gus said as he revealed a pair of scissors in his right hand.

"No...GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Goombella screamed.

Gus jumped on the bed and started screaming at her like crazy. He tried to stab her but Goombella fell off the bed just in time.

"GET BACK HERE! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY!" Gus yelled. His eyes were bloodshot and they didn't even look human. It looked like he was possessed by some demon.

"SOMEONE HELP ME PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAASE!" Goombella yelled.

Suddenly, the nurses and doctors came running in and grabbed Gus and started taking him out of the room.

"NOOOOO! I NEED TO KILL THAT BITCH! SHE'S THE REASON WHY I'M SO FUCKED IN THE HEAD!" Gus screamed exactly like a mental institute patient.

"I don't understand...HOW THE HELL IS HE ALIVE? MARIO SHOT HIM!" Goombella said.

**LATER THAT DAY...**

Mario arrived at a Mental Institution as soon as he got back to Mushroom City. He asked if a certain person that he knew was here. He was directed to said person's room.

Mario opened the door and sighed in sadness as he saw who he wanted to see.

"So it's true, Daisy. You really DID get sent here..." He said.

Daisy turned around and widened her eyes as she saw that face that she couldn't ever forget.

"Mario? Oh my god! I haven't seen you in forever!" Daisy said in excitement and hugged him.

"Yeah...but...what in the world are you doing here?" Mario asked. He desperately wanted an answer from her.

"Oh. I'm here because...well...after what happened...my mind was getting to be screwed up and I break into chaos often for absolutely no reason. You wouldn't believe what I went through Mario...I started seeing things, and I become paranoid that someone was stalking me and I even started to physically hurt myself out of pure insanity. So I turned myself in at this place and, well, I'm here now." Daisy explained.

"But that doesn't make any sense, Daisy. You look and sound completely fine to me!" Mario said.

"That's the doctors say. I'm fine one minute, and then the next, I'm out of control. It's like a mood swing only 100 times worse." Daisy said.

"I see. So...I'm guessing you haven't heard of the murders in Rogueport?" Mario asked.

"I've heard of them. I actually saw the newscast on TV. So stupid why someone would want to re-create what happened here in Rogueport. They also mentioned your name on the newscast. I can't believe you went there after everything that happened."

"Well, I have friends in Rogueport, Daisy. Although...most of them are dead now, but I just felt like I needed to do something to help you know? I couldn't live with myself knowing that more of my friends are in danger of a copycat murderer."

"I guess. Anyways, I'll be stuck here for the next few months, so don't bother going to my castle anymore."

"I know. Well, I suppose I better get going now. You and I both been through hell and we just need some space and relaxation. I'll see you sometime next week. Bye Daisy." Mario waved and exited the room.

"Goodbye...hero..." Daisy said. She then laid down on her bed, her eyes very tired. She closed them and tried to calm herself into sleep.

But as she started to drift into sleep, she heard a noise that she thought she had forgotten a long time ago.

_Tek. Tek. Tek. Tek._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

EOF.

FINALLY FINISHED WITH THIS FIC! HALLELUJAH! Sadly, I don't feel like this was as good as the first story. I feel like I either tried too hard, or I didn't try hard enough. Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed the fic and please review. There MIGHT be another sequel. Key word: MIGHT. I haven't decided yet. But if there is one however, it will have all the survivors, including Daisy, appear in it. But even if I decide to make it, it won't be for another few months.

And in other news, I'm gonna take a short break from fiction writing, about 2 to 3 weeks. Because let's face it, school and fan fiction do not mix together well. But don't worry, in the middle of February, I'll be coming back with a Mario Comedy fic that I've been working on ever since December. So please look out for that!

~Stay awesome.


End file.
